Moonlight becomes you
by gem6519
Summary: Clark feels that both he and Lois are overworked. But there is a deeper reason for it. So he decides to do something about it and secretly arranges a weekend alone together at a secluded house in the middle of nowhere...
1. Prologue

**SUMMARY: ** Clark feels that both he and Lois are overworked - especially Lois. But there's a deeper reason. So he decides to do something about it. He tells her that they're going to a fancy dinner party, but secretly arranges for them to spend a weekend alone together at a secluded house in the middle of nowhere.

**DISCLAIMER: **Clark and Lois are married. It doesn't take place at any specific time. So obviously it's an AU.

**PROLOGUE**

"Lois, will you PLEASE sit down for one second?" throwing down his pen and watching as his wife of almost three years runs back and forth between their adjoining desks and the copy room. But she doesn't pay attention to him. _That's it! _getting up from his chair and following her back into the copy room; closing the door behind him. "Lois, we need to talk," taking the paper out of her hand and slamming it down on top of the copy machine.

"Give me that," she retorts; reaching over for the paper he just took away from her.

He pushes it away from her and pins her up against the copier. "Lois," whispering in her ear as his hands move to grip her waist. "You need to slow down. WE need to slow down," softly kissing her behind the ear.

She forgets what she was about to say; moaning softly as his lips make their way down the side of her neck. Her head tilts back as his hands slip underneath her blouse to caress her stomach. "We haven't made love in over two weeks. I miss you," he whispers. "And I know you miss me too," his lips reaching the base of her throat.

"Umm," she sighs. But she suddenly pulls away from him. "I have to finish this article," picking up the paper and abruptly leaving the room.

Clark leans back against the copier; a disappointed expression on his face. _I have to do something. But what? _He walks over to the door and opens it; standing in the doorway and observing Lois typing furiously on her keyboard.

_Ever since we won the Pulitzer it's been non-stop. She won't take even one day off. _He continues to watch her as she gulps her coffee. _And our third year anniversary is coming up this weekend. I'm sure she's forgotten it. But I am determined to not have a repeat of what happened last year; _a frown on his face.

Then he has a thought. _Maybe I should take her away for the weekend. We could reconnect. Yes. That's what we'll do; _a smile beginning to form on his face. _I'll talk to Mr. White. He said so himself that he felt that we've been spreading ourselves a bit thin lately. I'm sure he won't mind us going away for a few days. We have plenty of days saved up._

"Clark?"

He rouses himself out of the reverie he was in. _She hasn't been calling me Smallville in the last few weeks. I miss it. _He finally looks up at her. "Yes Lois?"

"Have you gotten that confirmation from your contact at the police station?" she asks him.

"It's on my desk," he replies; walking over to his desk and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Thanks," taking it from him and sitting back down at her desk.

He sits down in his chair; leaning against the back of it with a thoughtful look on his face. Then he remembers that they're supposed to go to a fancy dinner party on Friday night. _I don't think that Oliver will mind if we don't show up. He'll understand. I'll call him and let him know that we can't make it. I'll also ask him not to say anything to Lois. I'll pretend that we're still going, then spring the whole weekend thing on her. I'll also have to make sure I pack a bag for her beforehand. But it's not as if she'll need much clothing anyway; _smiling to himself.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice says to him.

He looks up and sees Lois standing next to his desk.

"Where were you just now?" she asks him; sitting down on the edge of his desk and crossing her legs.

"What do you mean?" he says rather casually.

"You looked like you were in another world," she says; cocking her head slightly.

"I was just thinking about that party we have to go to on Friday night," he replies.

"Do we really have to go?" a slight frown on her face.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to go. We need to have some fun. Something that's been sorely lacking lately," he says pointedly.

She furrows her eyebrows. "You think so huh?"

"I don't think so Lois. I know so," he tells her.

"Well I don't think..." she begins to say, but then her phone rings. "Excuse me," hopping off his desk and dashing over to her phone.

He shakes his head sadly. _I'm going to talk to Mr. White right now. _"I'll be right back," he calls out to her; getting up from his chair. She just nods at him and continues to talk on the phone. He enters the elevator and presses the button for the top floor. As soon as the doors close, he leans against the back wall; a deep sigh escaping his lips.

**A couple minutes later...**

Clark arrives at his editors office and knocks on the door. "Come in," a gruff voice calling out.

He tentatively opens the door and sticks his head through the doorway. "Mr. White, do you have a minute?"

He looks up from his newspaper and sees Clark standing there. "Of course," laying down his newspaper. He watches as Clark walks over and sits down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "What's on your mind Clark?"  
he asks him.

"Well..." leaning forward in his chair. "I would like to take Lois away this weekend. It's our wedding anniversary and I really feel that we really need to get away," he concludes.

"I see," leaning back in his chair; a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We do have enough vacation time saved up, so..."

Perry interrupts him. "You don't have to convince me Clark. I am quite aware of how overworked the two of you have been since you won the Pulitzer. I think it's an excellent idea."

Clark breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm relieved to hear that," a smile forming on his face.

"So when do you want to leave?" he asks Clark.

"I was thinking of Friday," he replies. "We're supposed to go to a fancy dinner party at Oliver Queen's house that night, but I thought I'd surprise Lois by taking her away instead."

"So you don't want her to know about the change in plans until Friday then," raising his eyebrows at Clark. "That's pretty sneaky of you," a slight lilt in his voice.

"I don't see any other way," Clark replies; leaning back in the chair.

"Believe me when I say I've been there," Perry tells him. "I wasn't there enough for my first wife. I can't say I blame her for leaving," a pensive look on his face. "I'm not an easy person to life with. But I learned from my mistakes and now I'm happily married to Catherine," a smile appearing on his face.

Clark nods at him. "I understand," a small smile on his face. He glances at his watch. "I should get back. I need to finish that article," getting up from his chair. "Thanks Mr. White. I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me Clark," also getting up and walking with him to the door. "You know," he begins to say, "I know the perfect place you can take her."

"Really?" Clark remarks.

"Really," he says with a smile. "I have a friend who has a huge house located a couple hours from Metropolis. It's secluded and very private. There's a outdoor pool, Jacuzzi, a fireplace in the living room. Perfect for a romantic weekend getaway."

"That sounds perfect," says Clark.

"He told me I could use it as much as I want. He's overseas right now and won't be back for another three months," walking back to his desk and pulling out one of the drawers. "Here are the keys to the front and back doors. As soon as I go home, I'll find the directions to get there as well as the security code for the alarm system and give you a call."

"Can you text me instead?" asks Clark; taking the keys from him. "I don't want Lois to suspect anything."

"No problem," he replies.

"Thanks again," Clark says to him. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when I spring it on her. And she'll probably be a little annoyed at first - but not for long."

"Have a good time," Perry calls out to Clark as he leaves the office; closing the door behind him.

_Oh we'll have a good time all right; _whistling to himself as he walks down the hallway...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Daily Planet - three days later...**

"Are you almost finished with that article Lois?" Clark asks her as he's straightening up his desk and logging off his computer.

"Just about," she replies. "I just have to do a quick spell check, then I'm done," not looking up.

He comes over and looks over her shoulder at the monitor; his lips dangerously close to her neck. "It looks fine to me," he says softly.

"Of course it's fine," moving her chair backwards; forcing him to step back. She clicks on 'Publish,' then logs off her computer. "I still don't understand why we need to take a half-day to get ready for a simple dinner party," taking out her purse and keys.

"It's not just a simple dinner party," frowning a little. "This is important to Oliver and we agreed to come. And Mr. White gave us the okay to take the afternoon off," putting on his jacket. But he doesn't tell Lois that Oliver already knows they're not going to be appearing at the party. _I hope she's not too mad at me for lying to her. But I just don't know what else to do. We really need some time alone together to talk about what happened and..._

His thoughts are interrupted when Lois lightly punches him on the arm. "Are we leaving or what Clark?" she asks him.

"Of course," he answers; taking out his keys.

She walks ahead of him and stands in front of the elevator; taping the floor impatiently with her foot.

"Taping your foot won't bring it that much quicker Lois," having caught up with her.

"Well apparently you spoke too soon," she retorts; the doors opening. She walks into the elevator. He starts to follow her in, but steps back. "Aren't you coming?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "I think I'll walk down the stairs instead," turning on his heels and walking towards the stairwell.

She watches as he walks away. Once the doors close, she leans back against the back wall; the suggestion of tears in her eyes.

At the same time, Clark super speeds down the stairs; reaching the first floor. But instead of going out into the lobby, he sits down on the bottom step; a single tear rolling down his cheek.

The elevator doors open and Lois steps out. When she doesn't see Clark standing there, she looks around. _Where is he? _she wonders. Then she sees him coming out of the stairwell. "You're just coming out now?" she queries.

"I had to make a stop on another floor before we left," he replies; walking ahead of her towards the front door. She shakes her head sadly; following him out the door. He walks over to the car and gets in; not bothering to open the door for her. She stands outside the car; frowning for a moment before sliding into the seat and shutting the door.

"Why don't you open the door for me anymore ?" putting on the seatbelt and staring at him.

He looks over at her. "What?"

"Never mind," turning her head away and staring straight ahead.

He starts the car and carefully pulls out into the road; keeping up with the flow of traffic until they reach the outskirts of Metropolis. Then he puts on some speed; taking off down the road. Lois decides to close her eyes for a while. After a while she opens her eyes and notices that they're not anywhere near Smallville. "Aren't we going home?" she asks him.

"Nope," he replies; not turning his head and keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"We have a dinner party to go to and..."

"We're not going," he answers; finally turning his head towards her.

"We're not?" a surprised expression on her face. "Well would you mind telling me where we are going - and why we're not going to this party?"

He doesn't answer her; instead turning on the radio...

_**You know I can't smile without you, I can't smile without you, I can't laugh and I can't sing, I'm finding it hard to do anything...**_

"Ugh," she groans; switching the station.

"I happen to like that song," he retorts; switching it back.

"Well I don't," reaching out to change it again.

"Can't you for once let me put the station I want?" turning his head briefly to glare at her.

"Fine. Whatever," turning her head again to look out the side window.

He just sighs; switching the station yet again...

_**And I know it aches, and your heart it breaks, and you can only take so much , walk on, walk on...  
**_

She's about to say something when there's a sudden bang coming from beneath the car. Clark momentarily loses control of the car, but manages to pull off the road and come to a stop. "What the hell was that?"

"It sounded like a flat tire," he replies; getting out of the car. He walks around to the back of the car and takes a look at the rear tires. Sure enough, one of them is completely flat. "Damn," swearing under his breath. He takes off his tie and jacket; rolling up his sleeves.

"Maybe you should take off your shirt Clark," Lois remarks; having stepped out of the car and walking over to where he was. "You don't want to ruin it. It's one of your best shirts."

He looks over at her. "You asked me earlier why I didn't open the car door for you. Well I have a question for you. Why haven't you been calling me Smallville?" he asks pointedly. When she doesn't answer right away, he looks away from her. "I'll be right back," super speeding away.

He returns a few minutes later with a brand new tire and lifts the car up with one hand. "You better move out of the way Lois," unscrewing the nuts and pulling off the old tire with his other hand. Then he carefully puts on the brand new tire; screwing the nuts back on tightly, then lowering the car to the ground. He picks up the old tire and super speeds away; returning in a few seconds and getting into the car. He looks out the window at Lois. "Are you coming?" he asks her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she retorts; getting into the car.

"I can't even remember the last time you said that to me," he remarks; starting the car.

"What?" staring wide eyed at him. "What exactly does that mean?"

"You know damn well what that means Lois," pulling onto the road again.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about it," crossing her arms against her chest.

"Well when will it be a good time?" turning his head to look again at her. "I've been trying to talk to you for weeks now Lois. We really need to talk about what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it," she says through clenched teeth.

"Well like it or not, we're talking about it. We HAVE to talk about it Lois. Because I'm afraid if we don't, then..."

"Then...what?" turning her head to look at him.

He doesn't answer her for a moment - then he says, "Because if we don't talk about it, I'm afraid that our marriage won't survive," he says quietly.

His words stun her. She stares at him in shock. "You really think that?" she says incredulously.

"I do Lois," he replies; looking over at her. Then he makes a decision; pulling over to the side of the road.

"Why are you pulling over?"

"We're talking about it now," shutting off the engine.

"I can't," quickly unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door; hoping out and walking away from the car. He jumps out of the car and follows her; grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him. "Let go of me," trying to push him away.

"You've been pushing me away for weeks now Lois," still holding on to her. "And I've found myself pushing you away too. But it's got to stop. NOW," looking her in the eyes.

She shakes her head; finally pulling away and walking away; turning her back on him.

"It wasn't your fault Lois," he calls out. She stops in her tracks; still not turning around. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "It wasn't your fault that we lost the baby," he repeats; whispering in her ear. "I'm grieving just as much as you Lois," continuing to whisper. "Ever since it happened, we've thrown ourselves into our work. And while working that hard won us the Pulitzer Prize, it's not worth it if our marriage suffers."

She turns around and looks into his eyes; the tears finally falling. He pulls her closer and she continues to cry; resting her head on his chest. They stand there for a while until she finally stops sobbing. "I love you Lois," he whispers; his eyes still closed.

"I love you too...Smallville."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Three months earlier...**

Clark walks up the porch steps; wondering why the house looks so dark. He opens the kitchen door and flips the light switch several times. "Lois?" calling out to her as he walks through the house.

"I'm up here," he hears her voice calling from upstairs.

"Did the power go out or..." his voice trailing off as he enters the bedroom. There are lit candles all over the place; rose petals strewn on the floor. Soft music is playing on the stereo, but what really captures his attention is the welcoming sight of his wife on the turned down bed; lying back against the pillows wearing a deep blue spaghetti strapped nightgown.

"Hey you," calling out to him in her most seductive voice.

He walks over to the bed and sitting down next to her. He lowers his lips to hers; one hand on her waist and the other one gently cupping her cheek. "I wondered why you left early today," he says after their lips pull apart; a smile on his face.

"I had a reason for leaving early today," she replies.

"Really?" reaching down to slip off his shoes. "Tell me about it," also taking off his dress socks.

"Well as soon as you get undressed, I'll tell you," she coos; reaching up to loosen his tie.

"Alright," still smiling at her as he gets up from the bed. He quickly undresses and climbs onto the bed wearing the red silk boxer shorts she had given him for Valentine's Day. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" laying down on his side and propping himself up on one elbow.

"Actually, I wanted to give you a present - and this is where I wanted to give it to you," she replies.

"And why did you want to give it to me here?" he asks her; his finger lightly grazing her arm.

"Because this is where it was made," looking deeply into his eyes.

His eyes widen with surprise. "Are you saying that...that..."

"Yes," she says. "We're going to have a baby," lightly touching his face and smiling up at him.

"Really?" he asks; a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Really," she says; still smiling.

He pulls her to him; wrapping his arms around her. "I can't believe it. I never thought that I would ever be able to father a child," holding her tightly and kissing her softly on the cheek. "So how far along are you? Are you feeling okay?" he asks her; pulling away from her but still holding her in his arms.

"The doctor told me today that I'm about one month along and I'm feeling fine," she tells him.

He can't stop smiling. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" his hands cupping her face.

"I have a pretty good idea," she quips. "But why don't you show me anyway?" she says teasingly.

"You better believe it," removing his arms from her and promptly lifting her nightgown off her. "Now that's more like it," gently pushing her back down. Then he removes his boxers and carefully lies down on top of her. "Now what would you like me to do first Mrs. Kent?" his lips hovering over hers.

"How about kissing me?" she asks.

"Anything you want," lowering his lips towards hers. But she slips her hand between their lips. "Didn't you just say you wanted me to kiss you?"

"That's not where I want you to kiss me Mr. Kent," she quips.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well if that's what you want," continuing to look down at her.

She nods yes. "So what are you waiting for?" raising her eyebrows.

He gives her a wink, then lowers his lips; beginning with her neck and working his way down to her stomach. "Umm," he sighs; his hands slipping underneath her body to cup her backside. "I do love the way you taste," he murmurs. "Just like wild cherries," looking up at her and winking again. She closes her eyes as he continues to make his way downward; not stopping until he reaches her entrance. He removes his lips for a moment; a thoughtful look on his face.

She opens her eyes; looking down at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Just deciding what I want to do next," a mischievous smile on his face.

"I told you what I wanted you to do," a trace of annoyance evident in her voice.

"Now now Mrs. Kent. You must be patient. Do you want it fast or do you want it good?" arching one eyebrow at her.

"How about both?" arching her eyebrow back at him.

"That's doable," he quips; lowering his lips again and softly blowing on her entrance.

Her body twitches as his hot breath tickles her wetness. "Oh Smallville," she calls out when his tongue begins to lick her all over; lapping up every drop. "That feels soooo good," moaning softly.

"Is that what you had in mind?" looking up at her again.

"Oh yes," she says softly. "More of that in fact."

He removes his lips again. "Then you have to say the magic word Lois," he says.

She frowns for a moment. "Do I have to ?" pouting a little.

"Yes you do," he says with a slight grin on his face.

She just sighs. "Okay," she finally replies. "Little Lanie wants some attention," she says.

"Now what kind of attention does she want?" now grinning widely.

"Smallville if you don't..." her eyes narrowing at him.

"Okay okay," shaking his head. "You really are impatient aren't you?" staring down at her. "Well, you asked for it." He then proceeds to lifts her legs and hook them over his shoulders. Her arms stretch out behind her; grabbing hold of the headboard. He begins to lick and nibble her between her thighs; not missing a single spot. "Oh yeah," he moans softly as he inserts his tongue; darting in and out of her.

Then one of his hands moves from her backside to her front; his thumb pressing down against her clit. "Oh," she moans; her body continuing to writhe with pleasure as he inserts one of his fingers and begins to hit her g-spot over and over. But she really moans loudly when he adds not one, but two fingers to his thrusts. "YES!" she cries out as his fingers shift into super speed; the vibrations finally bringing her an intense orgasm that flows throughout her body. "Oh Smallville," she whispers softly as he slows down his thrusts; finally removing his fingers and kissing his way back up.

But then he stops around her belly button and lays his head on her stomach; closing his eyes and listening intently.

She looks curiously at him. "What ARE you doing?" she asks him; starting to sit up.

His hand reaches up to gently push her back down. "Shush," he whispers; his eyes still closed. "I'm listening to our baby's heartbeat.

"You can?" an amazed tone in her voice.

"Oh yeah," the sweetest smile on his face. "He has a strong heartbeat," he replies.

"You know it's a boy?" she asks him.

"No," he says. "I just have a feeling," still listening. He lifts his head off and looks up at her. "This is the best present you could have ever given me," crawling up her body and wrapping his arms around her. "You never have to give me anything else," softly kissing her lips.

She looks up at him with such love in her eyes; her hands coming from behind her to wrap around him. "You're going to be a wonderful father," she tells him.

"Now how do you know that?" he asks her.

"Because you're a wonderful husband - that's how I know," smiling up at him.

"Well you're going to be a wonderful mother," kissing her again.

"I hope so," she says; a wistful expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks her; a concerned look in his eyes.

"It's just that I never thought I was mother material," she says.

The concern that was showing in his eyes was replaced by a sweet look. "I don't have any doubt that you will be an amazing mom," trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" looking a little anxiously at him.

"There have only been three thing that I've ever been 100% sure of. When I realized I loved you, when I married you, and knowing you will be an amazing mom someday," he responds without hesitation. His hands move from underneath her to caress her face again. "So ask me again if I'm sure."

She smiles again. "Are you sure?"

He chuckles a little. "You bet I am," kissing her once more...

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Present day...**

He continues to hold her in his arms; his head on her shoulder. But he finally lifts it off when he feels something wet hit his face. "I think it's starting to rain," he whispers.

She lifts her head up and looks up into his eyes. "I think you're right," she whispers back; feeling the same wetness.

"We'll continue this when we arrive at our destination," removing his arms and taking her hand.

"Alright," she replies; letting him lead her back to the car. He opens the door for her and she steps in; fastening her seatbelt as he quickly closes the door; the rain beginning to come down harder. He slides into the driver's seat and fastens his own seatbelt; starting up the engine and pulling back onto the road.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. "So...where are we going anyway?" she asks him; turning her head to look at him.

"A secluded house about two hours away from Metropolis," keeping his eyes on the road.

"I see," turning her head back. "So how long have you've been planning this anyway?"

"Since a few days ago," he replies; turning his head to look briefly at her. "I asked Mr. White for the weekend off and he was more than happy to give it to us. In fact, I talked to him this morning before we left and he gave us a few extra days."

"He did?" abruptly turning her head to stare back at him. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Under that gruff exterior beats the heart of an old softy," smiling at her.

"I guess so," sighing a little. "It's just that he's always so..."

"I know," returning his eyes to focus on the road ahead; the rain now coming down even harder than before.

"So is this house we're going to his house?" she asks him next.

"No," he replies. "He has a friend who's out of the country right now. His friend needed somebody to check on the place while he was gone. I came by yesterday to check it out. It's a beautiful house. I think you'll love it," turning his head again to smile at her.

"Okay," looking at him again. "There's only one problem though," she says; a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's that?" he asks her.

"I didn't pack a suitcase," she says.

"That's not a problem. I did it last night while you were out with Chloe."

"How did you even know what to bring anyway?"

"Hello?" lightly tapping her on the top of the head with his finger. "How long have we been together?" chuckling a little.

"I'd watch that tapping on the head if I were you Smallville," her eyes slightly narrowing.

"Now that's the spitfire I fell passionately in love with," he says teasingly.

They lapse into a more comfortable silence until they finally arrive at the house; pulling into the driveway. Clark takes out a remote control and aims it at the garage. The doors slowly rise, then he pulls into it; the doors closing behind them. As she's removing her seatbelt, Clark is already opening the trunk and taking out their suitcases. She comes over and starts to pick up one of them, but he pushes her hand away. "I've got it," he tells her.

"Look Smallville," grabbing the suitcase from him. "I am perfectly capable of carrying a suitcase," she tells him.

"I never said you weren't," he replies.

"Okay then," walking towards the door that leads inside the house. She opens the door, then turns around. "Coming Smallville?" she asks him.

"I hope so," a twinkle in his eye as he follows her inside. They walk through the kitchen; not stopping until they reach the grand staircase.

"Wow," she exclaims. "You weren't kidding when you said it was beautiful," her jaw dropping. She goes into the living room and begins to look around.

He stands in the doorway; a smile on his face as she continues to walk around the room. "I just love an old-fashioned fireplace," she remarks. Then she stops in front of one of the windows and looks out at the rain that's coming down. He comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist; his cheek flush against hers. "It is beautiful isn't it?" he whispers. "But it's not as beautiful as you," he adds; softly kissing her cheek.

"You sure do know how to woo a girl," turning her head to look at him.

"I do my best," smiling at her.

She smiles at him briefly, but then her expression turns serious. "What's wrong?" he asks her.

"I was just thinking that you were right," she replies.

"About?"

"That we need to talk about what happened before we...well..."

He nods his head. "I understand," his own expression serious.

"I knew you would. I had no doubt about that," she says; turning around to face him but still in his arms.

"Okay," he says. "Do you want to talk now?" he asks her.

"Yes," she says. "But I think I want to change into something more comfortable first."

"Alright," reluctantly removing his arms from her. "The bedroom is upstairs," walking over to where he left the suitcases. She follows him up the staircase and into the bedroom. "I just love a canopy bed," lightly touching one of the posts.

He smiles at her as he places her suitcase on the bench in front of the bed. "I think you'll be happy with what I packed for you," opening her suitcase.

She looks inside. "You do know me that well," smiling again at him.

"I miss that Lois," he replies; a sad look in his eyes.

"Miss what?" a curious expression on her face.

"Your beautiful smile. I haven't really seen it since...well...you know."

"I know," a wistful look in her own eyes. Then she turns her attention back to the suitcase; pulling out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. "I'll be right back," walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

"We are married you know," he calls out; shaking his head in amusement as he opens his own suitcase.

"Have you seen this bathroom?" she calls out from behind the door.

"I have," changing into his own jeans and tee-shirt.

"I just love these old-fashioned bathtubs. I'm definitely taking a bubble bath in this one," she remarks; opening the door and coming back into the bedroom.

"Well maybe that's something we could do together," winking at her.

"Maybe," blushing a little at his comment as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

"I just love it when you blush Lois," winking at her again as she returns to her suitcase and begins to hang up her clothes in the closet.

"How about I make us some coffee?" he asks her.

She pause for a moment and looks back at him. "That sounds good. I could use a good cup of coffee right about now."

"Okay," walking to the bedroom door and opening it. Then he turns around. "I'll bring it in the living room when it's ready."

"Sound good to me," returning to her unpacking.

He closes the door behind him. As soon as she hears his footsteps make their way down the stairs, she stops what she's doing and sits down on the bed; a pensive look on her face. She lays back on the bed and closes her eyes; her arms crossed against her chest. She doesn't realize how long she's been there until she feels a soft kiss on her cheek; opening her eyes and looking up into Clarks deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" sitting down next to her on the bed. "I wondered why you hadn't come down yet."

"I was just thinking," still looking up at him.

"About?" laying on his side next to her and propping himself on one elbow.

"The baby we lost," propping herself up on one side to face him. "I'm sorry I've been pushing you away since it happened. It wasn't your fault for not being there, but yet I was still angry and disappointed that you weren't there when I needed you the most. I don't know if that makes any sense."

He reaches over to sweep a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It makes perfect sense, Lois," he replies. "There's not a day that goes by that I don't feel regret about it."

She nods at him. "I know that too," her eyes watering a little. "I know your duties as Superman keep you away from home a lot. I knew that when I married you. Yet sometimes I wish you could be home more often. I felt that even before the miscarriage, we weren't spending enough time together."

He looks at her curiously. "You did?"

"I did," she replies.

He sighs a little. "I wish you had told me this earlier," his hand moving to caress her arm.

"I should have told you," she says.

"Well, the important thing is that we're talking about it now. We've always been able to tell each other what we're thinking or feeling."

"I know," the wistful tone back in her voice. "I guess we were both so wrapped up in our own grief that instead of turning to each other, we turned to our work."

"I absolutely agree with you," his hand moving back up to her face.

"I'm glad we talked about this," smiling over at him.

"Me too," smiling back.

"So..." pausing for a moment. "What do you want to do now?" she asks him.

"Whatever you want to do," he replies.

"It's been a really long day, and I think I could use a good night's sleep," getting up from the bed. "I hope you packed my..."

"...pajamas and bunny slippers?" finishing her thought.

"You thought of everything," finding them in the bottom of the suitcase.

"Did you see what else I packed?" his eyes twinkling.

She checks further; pulling out a Victoria's secret bag and looking inside. "It's beautiful," removing the nightgown and holding it up. "I love the color."

"I was thinking that since it's our anniversary this weekend..."

Her eyes widen in shock at his words. "Oh Smallville," her hand abruptly covering her mouth. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

He gets up and walks over to her. "I know," taking the nightgown from her and returning it to the suitcase. "Maybe you can make it up to me tomorrow...and the day after...and the day after that?" softly kissing her lips.

"...and the day after that?" her eyes also twinkling. "I think that could be arranged," a smile back on her face.

"Okay," stepping away from her; changing out of his jeans and pulling on the sweatpants he sleeps in. She turns away from him and pulls off her own jeans and tee-shirt. He turns back around and sees her standing there; clad only in her lacy bra and panties. She's about to remove her bra when she feels his chest flush against her back. "I'll help you with that," he whispers softly; his fingers moving to the clasp and unhooking it. She sighs softly as he slips his fingers under the straps and slowly slides the bra off; tossing it into the suitcase. He gently pulls her arms behind her, then reaches over for the pajama top and slides it over her arms; reaching in front of her to button it up. "How's that?" leaving a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Very nice," turning around in his arms to gaze up at him.

He smiles back at her, then removes his hands from her waist and walks back to the bed; turning down the comforter. She looks at the pajama bottoms and decides not to put them on. Then she climbs onto the bed and rests her head on the pillows. He climbs into bed as well; laying down behind her and pulling her close to him. "I love it when we spoon," kissing her neck.

"Umm," she sighs as his arms come around her waist. She lays her head back on his chest as one arm briefly leaves her waist to pull the comforter over them; then returns to her waist. "I think you forgot just one thing Smallville."

"What's that?" he asks.

"You forgot to shut off the lights."

"No I didn't," clapping his hands. The lights abruptly go out. "Better?"

"Much better." She cranes her neck to look once more at him. "Good night Smallville."

"Good night Lanie."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The next morning...**

Lois slowly opens her eyes; craning her head to look back at her husband. To her surprise, he's not there. She sits up in bed and looks around the room. _Where is he? _She slips out of bed and walks over to her suitcase; taking out the pajama bottoms and putting them on. She then slips her feet into her much worn yet beloved bunny slippers and walks out of the room. "Clark?" she calls out; descending the stairs. "Clark?" she calls out yet again. He still doesn't answer. She walks into the kitchen, but there's no sign of him. _Not again; _biting her lip and trying to keep her eyes from tearing up. She makes her way into the living room and sits down on the couch; drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs; thinking about that night two months ago that changed everything...

_"Is he here yet?" Lois asks Jimmy._

_"Not yet," a sad look in his eyes as he walks into the room. "He's probably in the middle of..."_

_"DON'T say it," Lois tells her. "I know."_

_Jimmy pushes a seat next to the bed and sits down; picking up Lois' hand and holding it. "I am so sorry about the baby, Lois," his eyes watering._

_Lois is trying to keep it together. So she swallows her grief and tries to put on a happy face. "Thanks, Jimmy," she says softly. "I just don't know how Clark is going to take it."_

_"I know," his other hand wrapping around Lois' hand._

_"Where's Chloe?" she asks him._

_"She was talking with the doctor just before I came in," he replies._

_She's about to respond when the doctor comes in. "Mr. Olsen?"_

_He cranes his head to look at him. "Yes?" standing up. "Is everything okay? Where's my wife?"_

_"She just went into labor," the doctor replies. "She's dilated seven centimeters, so the baby will be here soon."_

_Jimmy plops down in the chair he was just sitting in; his head falling between his legs. "Calm down, Jimmy," Lois tells him; reaching over to lay her hand on his shoulder. "She needs you to be strong," gently squeezing his shoulder._

_He looks up at her; a small smile on his face. "You're right," standing up. "I just hate leaving you alone," resting his hand over hers._

_"I'll be okay," she replies. "Now go," removing her hand and lightly pushing him away. "You don't want to miss the birth of your child," a small smile on her face._

_He walks over to the door; turning back around to look at her. "Let me know if..."_

_She interrupts him. "You don't need to finish that thought," she says. "But thank you."_

_He smiles once more at her, then leaves the room with the doctor; closing the door behind them. Only then does she let the tears flow. Where are you Smallville? burying her head in the pillow and continuing to sob..._

"Lois?"

She looks up to see Clark standing there. "Are you okay?" sitting down next to her on the couch; resting his hand on her shoulder.

She pushes it off; abruptly getting up from the couch and walking over to stand in front of the fireplace. "Where were you?" an edge to her voice.

He looks up at her; a puzzled expression on his face. "I went out to get some maple donuts," holding up the bag.

She turns around to stare at him. "You could have left a note," a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry about that," he replies; setting the bag down on the coffee table. "I thought I'd be back before you woke up."

"Well, you should be," she snaps.

He gets up from the couch. "What is it Lois? Why are you so upset about my forgetting to leave a note?"

"You weren't there that night," she says softly.

"That night..." his voice trailing off as he remembers that night...

_Clark walks into the kitchen. "Lois? calling out her name. But she doesn't answer. "Lois?" calling out again; a frown on his face. Where is she? he wonders; climbing the stairs to their bedroom. He opens the door and pokes his head in. She's not here either; shaking his head. _

_Then he remembers his cell phone. Maybe she left a message; pulling it out. He presses a few buttons, then begins listening to his voice mail messages. The first one is from his mother. "Clark, you have to get to the hospital as soon as you get this message. It's Lois. She's in room 518. Please hurry." _

_He stares at the phone in shock; dropping it and super-speeding to the hospital. He finds the room and is about to open the door when he hears a familiar voice._

_"She's sleeping, Clark."_

_"Mom?" spinning around and seeing his mother standing there. "What's going on, Mom?" Then he notices the sad expression on her face and gets a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong?" he asks her._

_"Come here," extending her hand to him. "I have something to tell you..."_

He sits back down and looks up at her. "You know how bad I feel for not being there. But you know..."

"I know. You keep telling me," interrupting him.

"I thought we talked about this last night?" he asks her.

"One brief conversation doesn't mean it's all settled," she replies; falling silent for a moment. Then she looks over at him. "There's something that's been bothering me," walking towards him. "You held me in your arms last night as I cried. But I have yet to see YOU cry over losing our baby. Why haven't you cried, Clark?" she asks; sitting down on the edge of the coffee table and gazing intently at him. "Why?" she asks softly.

His jaw drops at her question. "Cried?" staring back at her in shock. "What makes you think I haven't cried?" he replies; looking incredulously at her.

"Because I never saw it," a wistful look in her eyes.

He abruptly gets up and walks over to the window; his hands shoved in his pockets . She could tell that he was struggling with something because his shoulders were heaving a little. She comes over to him and stands behind him; her hands on his waist and resting her forehead on his upper back. "Please, Clark," her voice cracking a little.

He slowly turns around in her arms and looks down at her; the tears beginning to flow. Then he drops to his knees; his head in his hands. She kneels down in front of him; wrapping her arms around him and pulling him tightly to her. He buries his head between her neck and shoulder as they hold onto each other tightly; rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry," he keeps whispering between sobs.

"It wasn't your fault," softly kissing his cheek.

They stay like that for awhile until the sobs finally stop. He lifts his head up and gazes into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault either, Lois," wiping his eyes. "I hope you know that," sniffling a little.

She nods her head; her eyes glistening a little. "I finally do," cupping his face with her hands. "So..." pausing a moment. "Do you feel better?" she asks him; a hint of a smile on her face.

He begins to smile when he sees the one on her face; nodding his head back at her. "Much better," he says softly.

"Good," letting go of him and standing up. "Now, how about those maple donuts and a cup of coffee?" winking at him.

He stands up and takes her hands in his. "Sounds good to me," smiling back at her...

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"So what do you want to do now?" Lois asks Clark as they sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Well...I was thinking that we could go horseback riding, then have ourselves a picnic out in the garden," he replies. "Mr. White told me the owner has a stable on the property."

"The picnic sounds nice, but I'm not sure about the horses," a slight frown on her face.

He smiles back at her. "There's nothing to be afraid about," his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I've already checked out the horses. You'll be fine," his fingers gently moving up and down her upper arm. "Besides, I'll be there just in case you fall," his eyes twinkling.

"Very funny, Smallville," raising her fist to give him one of her trademark punches.

He grabs her wrist. "Now, now Ms. Lane," his eyebrows raised. "There will be none of that," pulling her close to him. He gazes into her eyes as he begins to softly kiss her fingers.

"Umm," she sighs; closing her eyes. "You haven't done that in a long time," she murmurs.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he whispers; taking one of her fingers into his mouth and gently sucking on it. "But I plan on making up for it this week," he replies.

"You do, huh?" opening her eyes to give him a curious look.

"You better believe it," he says. "It's my evil plan to make love to you all week," his lips moving from her fingers to the base of her throat.

She tilts her head back; closing her eyes again as his lips travel from the base of her throat down towards her cleavage. Her breathing begins to accelerate with every kiss he leaves on her skin. His hands move to cover her breasts. "Oh yes," she moans as his fingers pull and pinch her nipples through the fabric of her tank top. Then he pulls it off and tosses it away.

He lays her down on the couch and hovers over her; admiring how her breasts fill the black satin cups of her bra. "You are SO sexy," he whispers; his fingers gliding down her taut abdomen to the edge of her jeans. He slowly pulls down the zipper, then grasps the edge of the waistband; pulling them down her legs and tossing them to the side. "I just love it when your panties match your bra," he quips; kissing his way back up to her neck. Then he gets off her and stands up.

She looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot something. I'll be right back," winking at her. Sure enough, he's back in a few seconds; carrying a black tie in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" she asks him.

"You'll find out in a second," sitting down on the couch next to her. He quickly lays it over her eyes and securely ties it in the back.

"I don't think..." She's unable to finish her sentence because he lays one finger over her lips.

"I just want to remind you what we've been missing for the last two months," whispering in her ear, then slowly begins to leave a trail of soft kisses up and down her neck.

"Two months? I thought you said two weeks?" she says incredulously.

"I only said two weeks to see whether or not you'd pick up on it," still kissing her neck. "But you didn't," a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well I know that two weeks ago I was coming to you to tell you that I thought I was ready, but..." her voice trailing off.

He stops kissing her neck. "But...what?" pulling the blindfold off and staring down at her. "What changed your mind? I really need to know."

She bits her own quivering lip; pausing a moment. "Okay," beginning to speak...

_I think I'll have breakfast first, then take a shower; getting out of bed and walking out of the room. She's about to walk down the stairs when she hears the shower turn on. She pauses in front of the bathroom door; thinking about the last time they had taken a shower together. I miss it; still standing there. She stares at the door for a moment, then a smile slowly spreads across her face. What am I waiting for? she thinks to herself as she quietly opens the door; slipping inside. She unties her robe and lets it slip off her shoulders; the robe falling to the floor. _

_She sees Clarks silhouette against the shower curtain; sunlight streaming through the bathroom window. She watches as he leans back against the back wall; closing his eyes. Her eyes linger down to his crotch and sees how aroused he was. Looks like I'm just in time. She smiles to herself, then tip toes over to the shower curtain. She's about to pull it back when she sees his hand move down to his arousal and begin to squeeze. _

_She lets go of the curtain; her eyes widening in shock as he continues to squeeze himself; moans coming out of his mouth. She quickly picks up her robe; rushing out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She sits down on the floor in the corner of the room; her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She rocks back and forth. He doesn't want me anymore; crying softly..._

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks her; softly touching her cheek.

"Because you had told me after we first made love on our wedding night that you didn't need to do it anymore. That I was enough for you," she says quietly. "But when I saw you, I just..." her eyes beginning to water a little.

He bites his own lip; a sorrowful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't plan on it happening. You see, that morning when I woke up, I reached out to touch the back of your neck and you..."

"I...what?" she asks.

"You flinched when I touched you." He sighs heavily; his own eyes watering. "I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I just leaned against the back wall and thought about how much I missed being with you. I just needed some kind of release because it was painfully obvious that you didn't want me and..."

"I did want you. I do want you," her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I want you too, Lois," he whispers back. "I need you," he adds; touching her cheek back.

"I need you too," biting her lip again. She reaches down to the floor and picks up the discarded tie; handing it to him. "Want to try again?" a coy smile on her face.

"Really?" a hopeful look on his face.

"You better believe it," she quips.

"Okay," laying the tie over her eyes and securely tying it once again. "You'll love what happens next," his voice dropping an octave. Her body quivers at the voice that he only uses in their most intimate moments. His fingers wrap around her wrists, then he lifts her arms until they're resting behind her.

"So what happens next?" she asks him; her voice just a little bit shaky.

"You'll find out in a minute," he says teasingly; briefly lifting himself off her to grab something off the floor behind the couch. He sets it down on the floor in front of the couch; still hovering over her. His fingers unfasten the front clasp of her bra with ease; slowly peeling back the satin cups to reveal her beautiful breasts. A gasp escapes her lips as she feels his fingers begin to pull on her nipples.

"Ohhh," she moans as he continues to pinch and pull on them. Then he lets go of one of them and lowers his mouth to it; taking in as much of her breast as possible. She moans louder as he continues to greedily suck on it; her back arching off the couch.

"You'll really like this," he mutters between sucks. He reaches down to the floor and retrieves an ice cube from the glass he had set down. His mouth lets go of her breast, then he lightly touches her nipple with the ice cube.

"Ahh," her skin reacting to the coldness; her nipple hardening quickly. He does the same thing to her other nipple; gliding the ice cube back and forth between the two. He slips the ice cube between the two; sliding it down to her stomach. He drops the ice cube back into the glass and lowers his lips to her stomach; licking up the droplets of water. He swirls his tongue briefly in her belly button, then glides it down to the edge of her lacy panties.

"Umm," he moans softly; his tongue slipping beneath the edge. His fingers slip into the sides of her panties; her hips lifting off the couch so he could pull them over her backside. He continues to slowly pull them down her legs; the silky fabric creating more tingles within her. He finally pulls it off and tosses it to the side. "You are so beautiful," he whispers; kneeling down between her legs.

She gasps as he raises her left leg and rests it on top of the couch. Then he bends her right leg at the knees; gently pushing it back until her knee is pressed against her breast. "Oh," she moans softly as she feels his lips touch her entrance; lapping up the moisture within the soft hairs. Then his mouth envelops her clit; taking it into his mouth and gently sucking on it. "MORE!" she cries out as he continues to suck and nibble between her thighs.

"I'll give you more," he murmurs with a low growl; causing her to writhe even more when his tongue slips inside; darting in and out of her.

"I think I'm cuming," she cries out; her body shaking. He promptly speeds up as her orgasm hits her; using his super-speed to prolong her pleasure. Her eyes roll back in her head; her body writhing beneath him. He finally removes his mouth; lowering her legs and softly kissing his way back up her body. He removes the tie from around her eyes and gazes down at her; waiting for her to open them. She slowly opens them and gazes up at him. "Wow, Smallville," her voice barely above a whisper.

"So did I give you more?" he asks her.

"Absolutely," smiling up at him. "But you do know what has to happen next - don't you?" she says coyly.

"If it's what I think it is..." his eyebrows raised.

"You better believe it," she replies. He sits back on the couch and watches as she gets up; picking up her jeans and tank top.

"Why are you getting dressed?" he asks her as she puts on her jeans and tank top; leaving the panties and bra on the floor where he tossed them.

"You'll find out in a minute," echoing his earlier words. Then she picks up the tie and leans over him; tying it around his eyes. "Do you trust me?" whispering in his ear.

"Yes," he whispers hoarsely.

She takes his hand and leads him out of the living room. "So where are we going?" he asks her.

"Patience, my dear Mr. Kent," she replies; stopping in front of a door in the kitchen.

"You're being very mysterious," he remarks.

"I'm just full of surprises," she says; opening the door...

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"We're going down some stairs so watch your step," she tells him.

"Alright," one hand holding onto the railing and the other one holding hers. They soon get down to the bottom step.

"That's the last step," she says. "We just have to take a few more steps," pulling him along.

"Where are we anyway?" he asks as they continue to walk. "This floor feels a little uneven."

"You'll find out in a minute," she says teasingly. He stops walking because she suddenly stopped; nearly bumping into her. "Here we are," pushing him up against the wall.

"That feels like brick," he says. "Are we in the cellar by any chance?"

"The wine cellar, actually," she remarks; pulling his arms straight up.

"What are you doing?" feeling her hands on his waist.

"You're a tad overdressed for what I want to do to you," promptly gripping the edge of his tee-shirt and pulling it off him.

"Really?" a curious tone in his voice. "What do you want to do to me, Ms. Lane?"

"You are very impatient man, Mr. Kent," saying his name with a lilt in her voice. "Now I'm telling you to keep your arms up until I tell you to put them down. Do you understand me?"

"I do," he replies; a serious expression on his face.

"Very good," she replies. "Now there's just one more thing I have to do before we get started."

"And what is that?" he asks.

"This," wrapping a length of rope around his wrists; tying them together.

"You do know I can very easily break out of these," he says smugly.

"NOT these," a smirk in her voice; attaching another rope from his bound wrists to a hook on the wall. "Go ahead, try to break out of them."

"Okay, you asked for it," attempting to break free from his bonds. He continues struggling with them. "Okay, what's going on here, Lois? I should be able to tear these ropes apart."

"I'll be right back," ignoring his question and walking over to the stairs; climbing the staircase and disappearing from his view.

He tries once more to unfasten the ropes from around his wrists, but his efforts are futile. He leans back against the wall with a sigh. _There's got to be a logical explanation for this. _Then he hears the sounds of footsteps. _It's about time._

"I'm back, sweetie," a lilt in her voice as she walks up to him and removes the tie from around his head. He blinks a few times; allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of their surroundings.

He sees what she's holding in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?" indicating the pitcher of water in her hand.

"This," holding it over his head and pouring it all over him; drenching him completely.

"Damn!" he exclaims. "What did you do that for?" a frown on his face.

"I'm thirsty," she quips; her lips finding his nipple and taking it in her mouth.

"Ahh," he groans as she continues to suck and lick the droplets of water off his chest. "You look so sexy when you're all wet," she murmurs; licking her way down to the waistband of his jeans, then licking her way back up.

"Do you really want to know?" whispering in his ear while her fingers glide up his bare chest.

"Know what?" he moans as her fingers find his nipples and begin to tweak them.

"How it is that you're unable to remove the ropes from your wrists?" her eyebrows raised at him. When he doesn't answer, she continues on. "While you were back at the farm doing the chores and checking up on Shelby, I was taking a tour of the house and..."

"Snooping around, huh?" he quips.

"What can I say?" pinching his nipples; eliciting a groan from him. "They don't call me 'Mad Dog Lane' for nothing," licking alongside his earlobe. "Anyway, I was looking in one of the closets and came across a box that said 'accessories.' Now of course I was curious as to what kind of accessories, so I picked up the box and opened it. Take a wild guess as to what I found."

"I have no idea," his breathing becoming a little heavier when he feels her hand slide down to his crotch.

"You like that - don't you?" her hand stroking him through his jeans.

"Uhh," groaning again as she continues to stroke him up and down.

She continues on with her narrative. "Like I was saying - I opened the box and found some very interesting accessories in there," her lips gently sucking on his earlobe; his head tilting back slightly. "There were handcuffs, whips, chains, edible panties, even a recent edition of the _Kama Sutra_. But the most interesting thing I found was the rope that's now around your wrists. Imagine my surprise when I discovered little bits of blue stones imbedded within the rope..."

"Blue Kryptonite?" his voice registering surprise.

"You got it," a smirk on her face.

"That was a dirty trick," a slight frown on his face.

"Think what you want, but I've always wanted to tie you up and dominate you," one of her hands slowly pulling the zipper to his jeans down.

"I had no idea," he says softly.

"I just love the way you feel," her fingers slipping into his wet jeans to push them down past his backside. Then she kneels down in front of him and pushes them down his legs; finally pulling them off completely. "I just love it when you go commando," the smirk returning to her face. Her fingers grip his ass as she gazes intently at his member. "Looks like Clark Jr. has gotten larger in the last few minutes," softly blowing up and down his length.

He moans softly; his fists clenched as her hot breath hits his wet arousal. "Oh, Lois," closing his eyes. "Do it."

"What exactly do you want me to do?" staring up at him as she lays her tongue at his base and very slowly glides it up to his tip.

"You know what I want you to do," he gasps out as she glides her tongue back down.

"Say it, Smallville," she says firmly.

"I want that hot mouth of yours on me," still gasping.

"You have to be more specific," the smirk returning to her face.

"FINE," he retorts, "I want you to take Clark Jr. into your mouth and suck him like you've never sucked him before. Is that specific enough?"

"I have to say yes to that question," removing her tongue. "I will do one thing first."

"What now?" a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"This," wrapping her fingers around his arousal and squeezing him hard.

"UGH," groaning louder as she moves her hand up and down; squeezing him harder and harder.

"You are as hard as a rock," she quips as he thrusts himself in her hand; his back arching off the wall. "I just LOVE that," her other hand cupping one of his balls.

"Please, Lois," his voice dripping with need and desire.

"I just love it when you beg for mercy," letting go of his member and taking it into her mouth. His ass continues to buck as she sucks him like crazy; gripping his ass at the same time.

"AHH!" he groans loudly as his body violently shudders from the intense orgasm that flows through his body; releasing himself into her.

She removes her mouth from him; lapping up the remaining wetness within the dark, curly hairs surrounding him. "Umm," she murmurs. "I just love the way you taste," licking her lips.

His body finally begins to settle down as she kisses her way up to his face. He opens his eyes and gazes back at her. "Wow, Lanie, that was amazing. YOU are amazing," continuing to stare at her with a look of astonishment.

"Tell me something I don't know," smiling back at him; caressing his cheek with her fingers. "So what would you like to do next?" she asks.

"Well..." pretending to think about it. "I have to admit that I've always wanted to tie you up," his eyebrows raised at her.

"Really?" she whispers; pressing up against him.

"Yeah," feeling turned on again by her.

She looks down at his crotch. "Looks like Clark Jr. wants some more attention," kneeling down again.

"I WILL have you tied up by the time we have to leave," he retorts.

"I don't doubt it," winking up at him as she starts to nibble on one of his balls while gliding her fingers up and down his length.

"AHH," he moans again as she continues to pleasure him.

_She's going to be the death of me..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

His eyes roll back in his head; his head slumping forward as he has another climax. Lois removes her mouth and kisses her way up his body; not stopping until she reaches his face. She cups his face in her hands and softly kisses his lips.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asks after her lips pull away.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks into hers. "Wow," he softly whispers.

She smiles back at him. Then she reaches up above his head and unties the rope from his wrists; tossing it onto the floor. He immediately puts on his jeans, then wraps his arms around her waist.

"I suppose you're going to get back at me - aren't you?" a sheepish look on her face.

He doesn't respond to her question; instead turning them around and pushing her up against the wall. He pulls her tank top off her, then grabs her wrists and lifts her arms up.

"Oh," she sighs; closing her eyes as one hand holds her arms up above her head. His other hand moves down to her waist; pushing her jeans down until the waistband is barely covering her ass.

"Does this answer your question?" pulling down the zipper to her jeans and slipping his hand inside.

"Ahh," she moans as his finger slips into her and begins to thrust; his thumb firmly rubbing her clit. She moans a little louder when another finger joins the other one.

"You love that - don't you?" whispering as his fingers pick up some speed. "You just love it when I'm inside you," his lips nipping at her collar bone.

"Oh yes," she cries out; her eyes still closed as his fingers continue thrusting inside of her.

"How about this?" slipping a third finger inside and shifting into super speed.

"Ahh!" she screams out; her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she has a mind-blowing orgasm. He continues thrusting his fingers inside her as her body continues to shudder; arching off the wall.

His fingers gradually slow down; eventually pulling out of her. He lowers her arms; zipping up her jeans and handing her the tank top. "I think it's safe to say that I just got back at you," a smug expression on his face.

She opens her eyes and stares back at him; unable to speak for a few moments. He walks away from her; picking up his tee-shirt and putting it on. "Where are you going?" finally finding her voice.

"You mean, where are WE going," extending his hand towards her. "I thought we'd go for that picnic," winking at her. She puts the tank top back on, then takes his hand and follows him up the stairs; not stopping until they reach the kitchen. "I'll get the picnic basket ready while you change."

"Alright," giving him a soft kiss before she leaves to go upstairs. He puts a few things in the basket; including a bottle of wine and a couple glasses. He also makes sure that he doesn't forget the blanket; tucking it in as well. He closes the basket, then picks it up and carries it into the hallway; setting it down next to the staircase.

"Lois?" he calls up to her, "Are you ready?"

"I'll be right down," she replies.

He's waiting for her when she appears at the top of the stairs. Even though he had packed the suitcase himself, he can't help but give her an admiring look at what she's wearing. "You look really pretty," smiling at her as she comes down the stairs.

"Thanks, Smallville," smiling back at him. "So are we ready to go?" she asks.

"I have the basket right here," he replies; turning around to pick it up.

"Are we still going horseback riding?"

"We'll go after we have our picnic. Then he says, "You really don't want to get on a horse - do you?" he remarks; turning back around to look at her.

"It's not exactly in my comfort zone," a small frown on her face.

"Since when do you back down from a challenge?" cocking one eyebrow at her.

"Is that a dare?" her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Only if you want it to be," he quips; winking at her.

"Bring it on, Smallville," cocking an eyebrow back at him.

He smiles back at her. "Let's go then," extending his hand to her.

She takes his hand, then they go out the back door; locking it behind them. They continue walking; not stopping until they reach a secluded spot close to the stable.

"This looks like a good spot," he remarks; setting the basket down and removing the blanket. He spreads it out, then sits down. "So are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?"

She sits down next to him; watching as he opens the bottle of wine. She fishes out the two glasses from the basket and holds them out so he could fill them. Then he closes the bottle and returns it to the basket. She hands him one of the glasses.

He takes the glass from her, then says, "To a fresh start," clinking his glass with hers.

"I agree," taking a sip. "Umm, that's really good," she remarks; taking another sip. "Where did you get this wine anyway?" she asks him.

"It was given to Mr. White. Of course he doesn't drink anymore, so he gave it to me," he replies.

She sets the glass down. "So what's on the menu?" she asks him.

"Nothing fancy," pulling out a couple sandwiches. "I know how much you love roast beef," handing her one.

"Now that's a sandwich," taking it from him and biting into it. "Umm, that's delicious," continuing to eat her sandwich.

"Glad you like it," taking a bit of his own. Then he puts it down and takes out a couple bags of potato chips; handing her one.

"I was hoping you'd remember," opening the bag and removing a few potato chips. She then opens her sandwich and places the chips on top of the roast beef; taking another bite. "Now THAT'S a sandwich," gleefully eating the rest of it.

He shakes his head with amusement; eating some of his own chips.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asks; taking a wet nap and cleaning off her fingers.

"Humm," wiping his own hands, then taking hers in his and softly kissing her fingers.

"I see," gazing back at him as his lips move to kiss her inner wrist.

"I miss being with you, Lois," his lips moving up her arm.

"I miss you too," she says softly.

"I'm happy to hear that," letting go of her hand and reaching over to rest his hands on her waist; lowering her down to the blanket. He lays his head down on her chest and begins to softly kiss her under her chin. He has one hand laying across her waist and the other under her neck as he makes his way down her neck.

"Umm," she sighs; her hand coming around his back to rest on his shoulder as his lips reach her cleavage.

"I love you, Lois," he whispers; unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse. His tongue glides along the edge of her bra; creating a tingling sensation within her. She moans softly as his fingers find the front clasp of her bra; unhooking it and pulling back the satin cups of her white lace bra.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" continuing to whisper as his lips envelop her nipple.

"Ahh," continuing to moan as he gently suckles; her heart beating faster with each pull on her breast. His fingers play with her other nipple as he continues to pleasure her breast. Her back arches slightly off the blanket; thrusting her breasts upward and deeper into his mouth.

"I need to make love to you," he whispers; letting go of her breasts and laying down next to her. He's about to unbutton the rest of her blouse when he feels a few drops of rain on the back of his neck. She opens her eyes when he gets off of her and quickly fastens her bra; also buttoning up her blouse.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this inside," a disappointed look on his face.

They gather everything up and place them in the basket, then quickly make a dash for the stable...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

They're soaked to the skin when they run into the stable. "So much for your super speed," a slight frown on her face.

He looks over at her; his eyes lingering on her blouse. "I really don't mind you being all wet," his eyebrows raised.

She looks down at her blouse, then looks up at him. "Once again you've proven yourself to be a breast man," she replies.

He walks over and kneels down in front of her. "You forget I'm also a leg man," his fingers grazing her legs. "And a thigh man," inserting his head under her skirt to kiss her inner thighs. "And must I remind you a 'little Lanie' man?" his fingers moving to her panties and pulling them down. His lips move from her inner thighs to softly kiss the soft, moist hairs of her entrance.

Her fingers are running through his hair as he continues to kiss her entrance. His lips envelop her hardening clit and begins to suck on it. "Umm," she sighs as one of his fingers slip inside her and begins to thrust in and out. "Oh," she gasps as he inserts a second finger alongside the other one.

"You love that - don't you?" he murmurs; adding a third finger.

"Oh, yes," she cries out; her eyes closed tightly from the pleasure he's giving her.

He stops his thrusts and removes his mouth from her clit; whispering her name. "Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?" her eyes still closed.

"Pull off your skirt," he says. "I want to see your face when I make you cum."

Her eyes pop open; looking down at him for a moment. Then her fingers slip into the waistband and pulls it over her head; tossing it away.

He looks up; his eyes twinkling. "That better," winking at her.

"Anything else you want me to take off?" looking curiously at him.

"If I were you, I'd also take off the blouse and bra," arching one eyebrow.

"I will...on one condition," she replies.

"Which is?" he asks.

She lays her hands on the back of his head and pulls him forward; his mouth once again hitting her entrance. "You have to finish what you started."

He smiles again at her. "That's not a problem," he quips; his mouth finding her clit again. He continues to pleasure her; looking up as she slowly removes her blouse, then her bra. His fingers grip her ass; pulling her even closer to him.

She arches her back; moaning softly as his tongue rapidly darts in and out of her. "Oh, Clark," she cries out; her body beginning to shudder. His response is to slip his fingers back inside her; shifting into super-speed mode. That's when her knees buckle; causing her to fall towards the floor.

He quickly removes his fingers to stand up and catch her; holding her tightly as her body convulses. He continues to hold her until the shakes finally subside. "Are you okay?" whispering in her ear.

She opens her eyes and gazes into his; nodding at him. "I'm fine," she whispers back.

"I'm glad," smiling at her while brushing a lock of hair off her face.

"Now there's something you can do for me," her fingers running through his wet hair.

"Name it," softly kissing her behind the ear.

"I need you to get rid of these," fingering his jeans.

"Is that all?" stepping back from her; first removing his boots, then removing both his tee-shirt and jeans. "Better?" he asks; standing before her.

"Yes," nodding her head. She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his neck; her hands resting on his shoulders.

He lowers his lips to hers; his hand resting on the back of her head. "Oh, Lois," he moans softly; his lips leaving hers to lay a trail of soft, moist kisses down her neck.

She sighs as they find her breast; his teeth gently nipping at her nipple. "Ahh," she moans again as he continues to pleasure her breast; his fingers gripping her waist. He lets go of her and walks over to the picnic basket; taking out the blanket and spreading it out on the straw. He comes back to her and scoops her up into his arms; gently setting her down on the blanket and carefully laying down on top of her in between her slightly spread legs.

"I need to make love to you, Lois," he whispers; his fingers slipping underneath to grip her backside. His arousal is grazing her entrance. He's about to enter her when she gets a panicked look on her face all of a sudden; slipping out from beneath him and running out of the stable.

"Lois?" quickly getting up and running after her. "Lois?" grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asks her.

She bites her lip in an attempt to keep her eyes from tearing up. "I just...I just..." stammering a little.

"Look, Lois," cupping her face with his hands. "I thought you were ready, but if you're not, then I'll wait until you are - okay?" softly kissing her lips, then pulling away and gazing back at her; the rain continuing to fall.

"You don't understand," tears rolling down her face. "We made love the night before we lost the baby and..."

He interrupts her. "Do you think that you lost the baby because we made love?" staring at her.

She nods yes at him; wiping her eyes.

"But Lois," he says, "The doctor said our making love while you were pregnant had nothing to do with losing the baby. What is it you're really afraid of?" he asks her.

She sighs heavily before she answers his question. "What if I get pregnant again?"

He stares at her with a dumbfounded look on his face; his mouth having dropped open. After a few moments, he finally asks, "Are you afraid that you might miscarry again?" walking up to her.

She bites her lip again; taking a deep breath. "Yes," she finally admits.

"Oh, Lois," wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She rests her head on his chest; her eyes closing. "I wasn't expecting us to try for another baby now," he tells her softly. "I know you're not ready for that yet. That's why I brought protection."

She looks up at him. "But just now you were about to make love to me and you didn't have it on. How do you explain that?" she asks him.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I guess I can't explain it. It was all so spontaneous that I didn't want to ruin the moment," a sorrowful look on his face.

She manages a small smile. "That's actually a good reason," she responds; her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything," smiling down at her.

"Are you ready to try for another baby?"

He thinks about it for a moment. "Honestly?"

She nods at him. "Honestly."

"Okay," looking thoughtful. "Yes. I would like to try to have another baby. But only when you're ready. Okay?"

She smiles up at him. "I'm so happy I married you," reaching up to softly kiss his lips.

He smiles back at her after their lips pull apart. "I feel exactly the same way." Then he says, "We should probably get back to the house and dry off."

"Not yet," she remarks.

"Why not?" looking curiously at her.

"Do you have that protection with you now?" she asks him.

"Well..." hesitating a moment. "I do have one in my jeans pocket."

"I'll be right back. You stay right here," running back into the stable and returning a few minutes later.

"What are you doing with the blanket?" he asks. "Now it's all wet," he remarks.

She doesn't answer him; instead spreading the blanket on the grass. Then she tosses the unopened condom wrapper at him.

He stares at her for a moment. "Are you saying you want to make love in the rain? Because I don't think we've done that before."

"There's a first time for everything," winking at him. "So what are you waiting for?" her arms crossed against her chest.

He smiles back at her, then opens the wrapper and puts it on. He sweeps her off her feet and lays her down on the blanket; spreading her legs apart with his body. "Are you sure now?" he asks her. "You're not going to run away again are you?"

"No running away this time," she replies. "But I do have a request before we do this."

"Okay," he says. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when we made love for the very first time?"

"I remember," he says. "It was our wedding night."

"So you remember what you said to me beforehand?"

He nods his head. "Yes," he replies. "I told you I needed to go slow because of my powers and that I didn't know what might happen."

"That's right. Well I need you to do that again - okay?"

He gazes into her eyes. "I can do slow," touching her cheek; the tip of his arousal inside her. She stares into his eyes as he slowly begins to enter her; taking his time as he continues moving forward until he's as deep as he could go.

"Ahh," she moans softly.

He stops for a moment. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine," biting her lip yet again.

"Let me know if I hurt you in any way," he tells her.

"I will," she replies. Then she asks him, "Can we stay like this for a few minutes?"

"Of course we can," smiling down at her; their arms wrapped around each other. They lay there for a few minutes; the rain continuing to fall down on them.

"Clark?"

"Yes, Lois?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay," he replies. He begins to move inside her; thrusting slowly into her and going at a slow, yet steady pace. She closes her eyes, but then he whispers, "Keep your eyes open."

She opens her eyes and gazes back at him. He's looking at her with an intense longing in his eyes. She bites her lower lip as he continues moving inside her; his arousal completely filling her up.

She grips his back tightly when he finds her g-spot and gradually speeds up his thrusts. She moans even louder as he begins to hit her aching inner walls over and over again. His hands move to caress her backside; lifting her up slightly off the blanket so that he could go even deeper than he ever thought possible.

Her legs move to wrap around his waist as he continues to make love to her. "Oh, Clark," she moans softly as they continue to move in sync with each other.

He continues penetrating her with deep, hard strokes. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around him. He knows she's very close because her legs get tighter around him; her nails digging into his back. He reaches behind him and pulls her hands off his back; raising them above her head. Their fingers intertwine as they're about to climax together.

"Oh, Smallville," she cries out as her inner walls tighten up around him; her legs tensing around his waist. He promptly speeds up his thrusts as her climax hits her; her body shuddering and shaking beneath him. Then he has his own intense climax; collapsing onto her but making sure he doesn't crush her.

He holds her tightly as she continues to shake. Then when her body finally starts to calm down, he rolls onto his back so that she's laying on top of him; his arms still around her and holding her close to him.

She stares into his eyes and smiles down at him. "I love you so much," she whispers.

He blinks his eyes a few times; trying to keep his eyes from tearing up. "I love you so much."

"I'm so happy," softly kissing his lips, then laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Then he whispers something back to her.

"I'm happy too."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**About ten minutes later...**

"So much for horseback riding," she quips as they run into the kitchen.

"Maybe tomorrow," coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist; nuzzling her neck.

"Umm," she sighs. "I love it when you do that."

"You seem to love a lot of things I do to you," whispering in her ear.

"Uh huh," her eyes closing for a moment as he continues kissing her neck. Then she turns in his arms and looks up at him. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"About ten minutes ago, but who's keeping track?" stifling a chuckle.

"_Very _ funny, Smallville," lightly punching him on his upper arm.

He smiles down at her for a moment; then his smile turns pensive. "Believe it or not, I've missed you doing that," one hand moving to caress her cheek.

She smiles back at him. "Me too," lightly punching him again. "So..." after a moments silence, "What should we do now?"

"Well..." thinking about it for a moment, "I was thinking that we should get out of our wet clothes and get cleaned up," raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" she exclaims; pulling herself out of his arms and running out of the room.

"Lois?" running after her. He follows her upstairs; finding her in the bathroom searching for something in one of the cabinets. "What are you looking for, Lois?" he asks her.

"This," pulling out a bottle and holding it up; a big smile on her face.

He peers closely at it; a smile forming on his face. "Bubble bath?"

"Oh yeah," nodding her head excitedly. "I've wanted to take a bath in this tub since I first laid eyes on it."

He walks up to her; his eyes twinkling. "I just love seeing you so happy."

She reaches up to softly kiss his lips. "Give me a few minutes to get ready - okay?" she tells him after pulling her lips away.

"Okay," kissing her once more before leaving the bathroom; closing the door behind him...

**Ten minutes later...**

Clark glances at the clock on the wall and wonders again what's taking her so long. He opens the door to the

bathroom and quietly steps inside. He finds Lois already sitting in the bathtub; her hair pulled up on top of her head. He walks over and kneels down behind her.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," resting his hands on her shoulders. "Did you forget about me?" softly kissing the top of her head.

"No," she whispers back.

"Good," kissing her head again. "I'm happy to hear that," his hands gently caressing her shoulders. He looks closely at the bathtub; a slight frown on his face. "I don't think this bathtub is big enough for the both of us."

"I realized that when I stepped into it," a frown on her own face. She turns her head around and looks up at him, then down, then looking up again. "Why do you still have your jeans on?" she asks him curiously.

"I thought that you would like to have the pleasure of taking them off," his voice an octave deeper than usual.

"You did huh?" using the sultry voice that always gets to him.

"Oh yeah," his fingers moving down her arm. "I have an idea," he whispers. "What if I gave you a bath?"

"Really?" a surprised look on her face.

"Really," lowering his lips to hers. Then he gets up and walks over to the linen closet; pulling out a couple washcloths and a bottle of body wash. He comes back over and kneels down behind her again; dipping one of them into the warm water. He opens the bottle and pours some of the body wash on it; setting the bottle down on the floor.

"Umm," a soft sigh escaping her lips as he lays the washcloth on the back of her neck and begins to glide it all over her shoulders and neck.

"How does that feel?" he asks her as his hand moves down from her shoulders to her upper back.

"Soo good," her head tilting backwards.

"Good," he replies; his hand reaching down to her lower back. His hand then moves around and begins to caress her front. "That smells so good," he whispers; the scent of lilac wafting in the air.

"Oh yeah," she moans softly as he presses the washcloth against her breasts.

He loves to hear the soft moans coming out of her mouth. He moves the washcloth down her chest; continuing to move downward to her stomach. He glides it all over her stomach, then slowly moves it down to her inner thighs.

"Ohhh," she gasps as he begins to move the washcloth back and forth between her legs; pressing it firmly against her clit. She moans a little louder when he drops the washcloth and slips his finger into her. Then he adds another one and begins to thrust them inside her.

"It turns me on so much to see you enjoying what I'm doing to you," lowering his already deep voice as he adds a third finger and continues to penetrate her; hitting her aching inner walls over and over again.

"Oh, yes," she cries out as his fingers pick up speed; her hands gripping the sides of the bathtub as his other hand pulls at her breast. Her body twitches as he continues pleasuring her; her eyes bulging as her orgasm hits her full-force. He continues moving his fingers inside her for a little while longer as her body continues to convulse.

He slowly removes his fingers and picks up the washcloth; continuing to soap up the rest of her body as her body settles down. He lifts up her leg and slides the washcloth down the back of it, then the front; reaching her foot and caressing her toes with it. Her foot tenses up as he slips the cloth in between them. Then he lays down her leg and proceeds to do the same with her other leg; also laying it down.

He looks up at her just as she finally opens her eyes. "Wow," an amazed look on her face.

He flashes her the smile that always makes her toes tingle as he lays down the washcloth on the edge of the tub. "I take it you liked it?" winking at her.

"You know I did," splashing some water on him. "But you did forget one thing," a sly smile on her face.

"I did?" looking curiously at her. "What could I have possibly forgotten?"

"This," pointing to her backside.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "I am so sorry for that oversight," he says in a teasing tone. "Let me make up for it right now," picking up the washcloth again. "Now you know what you have to do," arching one eyebrow at her.

"Oh I do all right," getting down on her knees and gripping the front edge of the tub.

He reaches in and begins to glide the cloth down her backside; softly caressing it all over. She arches her back slightly as he moves it between her cheeks; gliding it up and down. "How's that?" he whispers.

"Umm," sighing as he continues to soap up the rest of her backside. Then he lays the cloth down again and scoops up some water; drizzling it between her cheeks. "Ohh," her ass twitching as he continues to rinse the rest of her body off.

He stands up and walks over to the linen closet; grabbing a big, soft fluffy towel. She steps out of the tub as he walks back up to her. She reaches for the towel, but he keeps it away from her. "Let me," laying the towel on her and beginning to dry her off, then wrapping it around her.

"We have GOT to do that again," smiling up at him.

"You better believe it," softly kissing her lips. "Do you think that maybe next time..."

"I know what you're going to say."

"You do, huh?" cocking his head to the side.

"You will ABSOLUTELY get your turn," a confident grin on her face. Then she slowly pulls away from him. "I'm going to wash my hair now, then you can clean up too," gently pushing him towards the door.

"Alright," kissing her one more time before walking over to the bathroom door and opening it. He pauses in the doorway. "Lanie?"

She looks up at him. "Yes, Smallville?"

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" his eyes dancing.

"Maybe next time," winking at him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

After Lois washes her hair, she comes back out still wearing the towel around her. "All yours, Smallville," winking at him.

"I hope you left me at least a few drops of hot water," winking back.

"_Very_ funny," she retorts; punching him on the upper arm.

He smiles at her. "I won't be long," walking into the bathroom and closing the door. She removes the towel and is about to start getting dressed when she hears the shower turn on. She stops what she's doing and stares at the closed bathroom door for a moment; a mischievous grin on her face. She picks up the towel and wraps it around the bottom half of her body; leaving the upper part uncovered.

She tip toes to the door and very quietly opens it; stepping inside and closing it behind her. She leans back against the counter and gazes at his silhouette as he washes himself. Then the water turns off and the shower door opens. He steps out, but is startled to see her there smiling at him.

"Like what you see?" raising an eyebrow.

"You know I do," coming over to him.

"You're too late," he replies. "I'm already done," pretending to be sorry about it.

"No I'm not," getting down on her knees in front of him.

"You're not, huh?" staring down at her.

"Nope," her fingers gliding up his legs and not stopping until they reach his inner thighs.

"Umm," uttering a sigh as her fingers cup his balls.

"You like that - _don't_ you?" looking up at him, but seeing his eyes have closed. "Do you want more?" she asks him.

"Oh, yes," he whispers softly.

"Anything for you, my dear Mr. Kent," she whispers back.

Her fingers leave his balls and glide around to caress his backside as she begins to softly kiss his inner thighs. Soft moans continue to escape his lips as her lips make their way to his member and begins to softly kiss her way up to his tip.

"Oh, Lois," he cries out softly as her tongue comes into play; slowly gliding its way up, then down, then up again. His fingers fist in her hair as she softly blows along his member; creating an even more tingly sensation up and down his spine.

She looks up and could see on his face how much he's enjoying what she's doing to him. She loves to hear the little moans and sighs that continue to come out of his mouth. She lowers her mouth over him and slowly takes in as much of him as she could; one of her hands moving from his backside to wrap around his base.

He moans even louder as she squeezes him with both her mouth and hand. Her mouth moves up and down on him; faster and faster with each passing moment. She feels how hard he's become as she continues to pleasure him; squeezing him even harder.

"I'm cuming!" he finally screams out as his orgasm hits him; releasing himself into her.

She removes her mouth and quickly slides back away from him as he collapses onto his hands and knees; his head dropping down and his body shaking. Once his body finally begins to settle down, he raises his head to look up at her. "Wow, Lois," his eyes wide with astonishment. "That was...amazing," smiling up at her.

She smiles back at him; moving closer to him. "You know what I could go for right about now?" she whispers; her lips barely touching his ear.

"What?" whispering back.

"I could go for a pizza with everything on it," softly kissing his earlobe, then standing up and looking down at him. "So chop, chop," winking at him and walking out of the bathroom.

_That's my Lois all right, _shaking his head with amusement as he gets up off the floor and grabs a towel...

**About thirty minutes later...**

"This is sooo good," she murmurs; twirling the melted mozzarella cheese with her finger. "In fact, I think this is the best pizza I've ever had."

He smiles back at her; enjoying the way she's eating her pizza. "Mr. White told me about this place," he replies; taking a bite out of his own.

"Well I'll just have to thank him when we get back," finishing up her slice and beginning to lick her fingers.

"Let me," laying down his slice and taking her hand in his. "Umm," he murmurs; gently sucking her fingers one by one.

She can't help feeling a little tingly as his tongue caresses her fingers. "Ooh," sighing a little.

"Now that was even more delicious than the pizza," he remarks after his mouth lets go of her finger.

She gazes lovingly at him. "So now what do we do?" she asks him.

"Well..." a thoughtful look on his face. "We can't go horseback riding because it's still raining, and I think I would like to stay dry for awhile," winking at her.

"I agree. I think I've been wet enough for one day," winking back at him. Then she has an idea; a smile forming on her face.

He looks curiously at her. "I know that look," his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," acting all innocent.

"Come on, Lois," he replies; getting up from his chair and looking down at her. "What's going on in there?" tapping her on the top of the head.

"I was just thinking that we haven't played poker in a while," she replies.

"Huh?" staring at her with surprise. "You want to play a game of poker...now?"

"Not just any game of poker," standing up and gliding her finger around his jaw.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" arching one eyebrow at her.

"You better believe it, Smallville," getting up from her chair and looking up at him. "So you better find a deck of playing cards because I am going to whip that sexy ass of yours," reaching behind to pinch it.

"Is that a promise?" he quips.

"Absolutely," she responds. "Now go," pushing him away.

"Alright..._Ms. Waves_," winking at her just before he super speeds away.

**About ten minutes later...**

"Okay, Lanie. Deal those cards and let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is," adding, "That is, if you can keep it shut long enough."

She glares at him as she finishes shuffling the cards, then she starts dealing until they both have five cards. They eye each other as they check out their respective hands. "So, Smallville. How many do you need?"

"Who says I need any?" She cocks one brow. "Alright,_ fine_. I need one – okay?" He discards one card and she deals him a new one; taking one for herself.

"So," he says, "Let's see what you got, Lanie."

She smiles back at him and lays her cards on the table. "A straight," he mutters. "Gee, I wonder if I could beat that," laying his own cards on the table.

She stares at them. "Damn it!" she mutters.

"Four of a kind," he remarks with a smirk. "Okay, Lanie. Pay up."

"Alright, FINE," scowling as she takes off her shoes.

"That's all? You disappoint me, Lanie. Pretty tame if you ask me," a wicked smile on his face.

"Just you wait, Smallville. You'll get your turn."

"Looking forward to it," flirting back with her. He gathers up the cards and shuffles them so fast that it didn't look as if he had shuffled them at all. Then he deals the cards.

"Okay, Smallville. Whata got?"

"Full House," he says.

"That's pretty good, but not good enough." He looks at her in puzzlement, and then is surprised to see what she has.

"A straight flush?"

"That's right," a smug smile on her face. "It's your turn now, Smallville."

He takes off his shoes. She stares at his bare feet. _I just love how nice and big his feet are. _

He happens to glance up at her and she averts her eyes; reshuffling the deck. _She was just staring at my feet. And she's blushing too. I just love it when she blushes. _He puts his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his hands – staring intently at her as she shuffles the cards.

"What are you staring at Smallville?" her eyes narrowing again at him.

"You look so adorable when you blush," he replies; smiling at her.

She blushes even more as she finishes dealing another hand. He gathers up his cards and checks them out. "How many do you need?" she asks.

"Two will be just fine," he replies, discarding the two as she deals him two more.

"I need two myself," taking two cards from the deck and shuffling them in her hand. "Alright, Smallville. Let's see them." With a smirk, he lays his cards out on the table. "Another four of a kind, huh?" she says. "Gee, that's too bad," spreading hers out with a smirk to match his own. She chuckles in amusement at seeing his jaw drop.

"ANOTHER STRAIGHT FLUSH?" he exclaims. "I don't believe it!" He glances at her; the smirk still on her face. He puts his hands on the edge of his tee-shirt and slowly pulls it up and over his head; tossing it on the floor.

Her eyes linger on the smoothness of his chest; the six-pack abs. She finds herself breathing a little heavier; beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead. She's feeling the tingle in her body that she always feels when she sees his bare chest. "Your turn to deal," she finally manages to say. He shuffles them and deals them. They both eye each other again as they check out their cards.

"How many, Lanie?" he asks.

She frowns. "Three." He chuckles and deals them to her as she discards the three from her hand.

"Lucky me. I don't need ANY," he quips. "These will suit me _just_ fine." Then he asks, "What do you have?"

"Two pairs, what about you?"

He smiles back at her with the kind of smugness that she just wants to smack off his face. "_FULL HOUSE! Read them and weep!" _spreading them out on the table with a flourish.

"DAMN IT!" throwing her cards down and glaring at him. She's about to take off the belt to her jeans but changes her mind when she sees the look of smugness still on his face. She gets up from her chair and pulls her sweater over her head; revealing her black lace bra. She tosses her sweater on the floor; landing right on Clarks tee-shirt. She sits back down; her finger gliding underneath the black lace down to her cleavage.

Clark's eyes linger on her finger as it continues to stroke the lace of her bra. He starts to feel the same tingling sensation that Lois is feeling. But unlike Lois, he decides to do something about it. He gets up from the chair and walks over to where she's sitting; grabbing the cards out of her hand and throwing them down.

"I've had enough," sweeping everything off the table. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her to her feet; setting her down on the table. He gazes at her for a moment, then without a word wraps his arms around her waist and presses his lips against hers; softly at first. Then he sticks his tongue in her mouth; his lips devouring hers.

She lets out a moan as he continues to explore her mouth; pulling her to the edge of the table as he continues kissing her. She puts her hands on the table behind her to support herself as he begins to kiss her at the base of her throat.

"Umm," making little sucking noises as he continues to make his way down to her cleavage. Then he reaches behind her to unhook her bra. He slips it off of her; exposing her firm yet supple breasts. "I just love your pink, rosy nipples," clamping his mouth over one of them.

She throws her head back as he suckles from her breast. Her fingers find his nipples and rolls them between her fingers. His mouth lets go of her breast; groaning with pleasure when her lips find one of his nipples and begins to suck on it.

His hands reach down to pull down the zipper to her jeans; pulling them off her. Then she promptly does the same to him. She stares at his crotch for a moment, then smiles when she see's he's already taken precautions.

He notices that she was staring at his crotch. "I am a Boy Scout after all. I always come prepared," he remarks; a smug expression on his face. Then he promptly tears off her lace panties and flings them onto the floor. He then grabs her legs and wraps them around him. "I want you NOW," promptly sliding his rock-hard member into her.

She cries out as he starts thrusting inside her; hitting her throbbing inner walls over and over again. She moans with each thrust he gives her; penetrating her as deeply as he can. Her fingers grip his back; his hands gripping her ass as he continues to ravish her. Their eyes are fixed on each other as they continue to move together.

"I'm cuming!" she screams out as her body begins to quake; her legs tightening around him. It spurs him on to thrust even harder as her body shudders like crazy; her orgasm flowing through every vein of her body.

"Oh, Lois," he screams out as his body begins to convulse; his orgasm hitting him. Then he finally releases into her. They both fall back onto the table; still holding on to each other. They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

She smiles up at him; stroking his face with her fingers. "That was so amazing!"

"Oh we're not finished yet, Lois."

"We're not?" a quizzical expression on her face.

"Like the song says, we've only just begun," his eyes twinkling...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

He stands back up and scoops her into his arms. "So where are you taking me?" smiling up at him.

"I want to take you on another trip to Nirvana, but first things first," carrying her upstairs to the master bedroom.

"I see," she remarks as he lays her down on the canopy bed, then walks over to his suitcase and opens it.

"What are you getting now?" her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Remember what I said about wanting to tie you up?" not looking up from the suitcase.

"Yes," she says. "You said that by the time..." her words trailing off. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"You better believe it," looking over at her as he pulls out a couple of silk scarves.

Her eyes widen as he comes over and sits down next to her. "You don't honestly think I'm going to let you tie me up now - do you?" raising one eyebrow.

"I don't seem to recall having a choice earlier," grabbing her wrists and using his super speed to tie them to the bedposts.

"So now you're getting even with me?" looking up at him.

"I wouldn't call it getting even," getting back up and heading toward the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

He pauses in the doorway; turning around and looking back at her. "To the kitchen."

"What do you need there?" looking curiously at him.

"Dessert," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"I thought that I was dessert?" a frown on her face.

"You are," he replies. "I just need a little something extra," winking at her, then turning back around and leaving the room. He returns a few seconds later with a tray of fruit; among other things.

She eyes him curiously as he sets the tray down on the bench in front of the bed and begins to cut up the fruit. "You do know you could use your super speed to do that," she quips.

"Nah," he replies; not looking up. "You know I like to take my time with 'certain' things," winking at her as he continues to cut it up.

"Don't give me that, Smallville," a slight frown on her face. "You just want to see me squirm."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," he says teasingly.

"Uh huh," she scoffs.

He finishes cutting the fruit up; placing it in a bowl and lays the knife back down on the tray. Then he comes over and sits down on the edge of the bed; holding up several bars of Nirvana dark chocolate bars. "Which one do you want?"

"Which one what?" a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Which one do you want me to lick off you?"

Her eyes widen with surprise. "You're gonna lick it off me?"

"We've done this before, or have you forgotten?" rolling his eyes.

"I haven't," she scoffs. "What flavors do you have there?" she asks; her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Let's see," reading the labels on the bars. "This one is with sweet pomegranate, this one has blueberries and acai fruit, and this one is with chili, almonds, vanilla, nutmeg, and cinnamon," still holding them up.

"They all sound so good," licking her lips. "I just can't decide."

"You want me to decide?" he asks.

"Well..." hesitating a moment.

"Too late," getting up from the bed and walking back to the tray.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" staring up at him.

"You took too long," a smirk on his face as he opens one of the bars; breaking it up into smaller pieces and placing the pieces in a small bowl.

"That's sooo not fair," pursing her lips into a pout.

"Now, now missy," gently scolding her. "Pull in your lip or step on it."

"Huh?" looking up at him with confusion. "Where did you get that one?"

"From some old movie I saw the other night called _The wicked Lady_," using his heat vision to melt the chocolate. Then he takes a spoon and stirs it until it's a smooth consistency. He removes the spoon and holds it up to his lips. "Umm," his tongue slowly licking the chocolate off.

"Am I going to have any at all?" she asks.

"In due time, my dear," winking at her as he lays the spoon back down on the tray. Then he picks up something else and comes back over to her; sitting once more on the edge of the bed.

"Would you mind telling me what you're going to do with that pastry brush?' raising one eyebrow.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" an amused expression on his face. "You don't rush an artist," dipping the brush into the chocolate.

"You didn't say what flavor chocolate you used," she remarks.

"I know I didn't," beginning to brush the melted chocolate on her breasts.

"Oooh," she gasps as the warm chocolate hits her skin.

"Like that huh?" smiling down at her as he continues to brush the chocolate all over her chest.

She looks down to see that he hadn't just brushed it on. "Did you just write..."

"Yep. I just wrote 'I belong to Smallville'," a smirk on his face. "Because you belong to me," finishing up the heart around the words with a flourish. "And NOBODY else," he adds. He gets up and places the bowl back on the table, then crawls onto the bed and kneels down between her spread legs. "I think I'll start with this one," lowering his lips to her breast and very slowly gliding his tongue all over it; leaving her nipple for last.

"Umm," a soft moan escaping her lips as his lips envelop her nipple and begins to suck; gently nipping it with his teeth. She arches her back as he continues to suckle from her breast. "Oh, Smallville," she whispers softly when he removes his mouth and does the same thing to her other breast; using his fingers to lightly pinch the one he just left.

"Now THAT was delicious," removing his hand and mouth from her. "I really enjoyed that," reaching over for the bowl again and proceeding to brush the chocolate all over her stomach and inner thighs. Her body writhes as he drizzles some more of it directly on her entrance.

"It's a shame I don't have any whipped cream," he quips; his eyes taking in the sight of the dark chocolate against her pale skin. "Now THAT would be the icing on the cake...so to speak..." licking his lips as he lowers them to her stomach and begins to lick it off; briefly swirling his tongue inside her belly button. She writhes with pleasure as he makes his way to the soft hairs surrounding what he loves to call 'little Lanie.'

He lifts his head up for a brief moment. "Ahh, the main course," winking at her as he dives right in; expertly sucking up all the chocolate on and between her legs. He pushes her legs up until her knees are on her shoulders; holding her ankles as he begins sucking on her button.

"Ohhh," she moans loudly as his lips envelop her button; closing her eyes again at the sensations his tongue is creating inside her. Her back arches again as he continues pleasuring her. He knows she's almost there when he feels her legs tensing up. So he rapidly darts his tongue in and out of her until she finally has a mind-blowing orgasm.

"AHH!" she cries out; her body shuddering and shaking beneath him as it flows through every part of her. He lets go of her ankles and gently lowers her legs down to the bed. But he's not finished yet. Just as her body is beginning to settle down, he removes his tongue and inserts his finger; thrusting inside her over and over again.

She starts writhing again as he inserts another finger...then another; hitting her g-spot over and over again. While his fingers are inside her, his mouth moves up her body and finds her breast again; nipping and pulling on her nipple. She is on sensory overload as she has an even more intense orgasm; her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He waits until her body begins to settle down, then slowly removes his fingers from inside her and lets go of her breast; kissing his way up to her neck. He caresses her face; gazing at her closed eyes. She finally opens them and sees him looking down at her; a smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he asks her.

"Never been better," smiling back at him.

"I'm happy to hear that sweetie," softly kissing her lips.

"So...will you be untying me any time soon?" she asks him after his lips pull away.

"Give me a good reason why I should?" he says teasingly.

"Maybe I want to lick the chocolate off you?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"I can wait," a smirk on his face. "I still have something else to do first."

"And what is that?" looking curiously at him.

He doesn't answer her. Instead, he reaches over for the bowl of fruit and places it on the bed next to her. "You need to be fed," picking up a piece of mango and dipping it into the melted chocolate. "Now, open that sexy mouth of yours," holding it up in front of her.

She opens her mouth as he lightly traces her lips with the mango; leaving traces of chocolate all over her lips before slipping the mango into her mouth. "Umm," moaning softly; briefly closing her eyes. "That's sooo good," slowly chewing it before finally swallowing it. "That was the spicy one - wasn't it?" opening her eyes and looking up at him as she swipes her tongue around her lips.

He nods yes; dipping a strawberry into the chocolate and feeding it to her. "You know why I picked that one?"

"Why?" she asks.

"Because that's what you are - spicy and sweet," smiling down at her as he continues to feed her piece after piece; occasionally taking a piece for himself.

"Can I have my turn now?" she asks again after a while.

"I don't see why not," still smiling at her as he reaches up to untie the scarves. He lays them on the bedside table, then picks up her wrists and softly rubs them. Then he picks up the chocolate sauce and dips her finger into the sauce.

"Umm," taking her finger into his mouth and gently sucking the chocolate off. Then he lays down on the bed; his head resting on the pillow.

She straddles his thighs and picks up the bowl of melted chocolate. She pours it all over his chest; watching as it quickly slides down his body towards Clark Jr.

"That's cold," he gasps as the cooled chocolate hits his member. She gives him a slight smirk as she lowers her lips to his chest; proceeding to lick every drop of chocolate off him. "Uhh," he moans as her lips find their way to his nuts; taking one of them in her mouth.

"Umm," she murmurs as she swirls her tongue around it; creating an intense pleasure within him. She proceeds to do the same to the other one; eliciting groans from him. She removes her mouth and picks up the bowl again

"Now what shall I do with the rest of this sauce?" she says teasingly; a smirk on her face. She answers her own question by pouring it all over Clark Jr., then promptly taking her sweet time nibbling and licking it off.

"You're killing me!" he gasps out as she lowers her mouth directly over him and takes him all in; using her mouth muscles to squeeze him as hard as she can. He moans even louder because he's so hard. "I'm cuming!" he cries out; finally finding release.

She removes her head and waits for his body to settle down before she kisses her way up to his lips; softly kissing him. "So how was that baby?" she whispers in his ear.

"Ummm," he sighs; wrapping his arms around her. **"**That was sooo good," he whispers; softly kissing her on the cheek. "You make me feel sooo good," he adds; holding her even closer.

"You make me feel sooo good too," laying a gentle kiss on his chest.

They lay there for a while, then he asks, "So what would you like to do now?" whispering in her ear.

"I think we could both use another shower. We seem to be quite sticky," she whispers back.

"Okay," slipping out from beneath her and pulling her into the bathroom; the door closing behind them...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Nirvana chocolates - Organic Belgian chocolate with all-natural ingredients:**

Organic dark chocolate (72% cocoa) and sweet pomegranate.

Decadent dark Belgian chocolate (72% cocoa) with chili, almonds, vanilla, nutmeg and cinnamon.

Organic dark Belgian chocolate (72% cocoa) with blueberry and acai fruit.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**The next morning...**

"Happy Anniversary," softly kissing her behind the ear.

She turns in his arms and looks up at him. "Happy Anniversary," a sweet smile on her face.

His head dips down for a kiss; his eyes closing as his tongue slips between her partially opened lips.

"Umm," her eyes closing as his tongue gently caress the inside of her mouth; his arms casually rubbing her back.

Her arms come around him to wrap around his chest; pulling him even closer to her as they continue to kiss. Then her hands glide down his back; not stopping until they reach his backside.

He slowly breaks the kiss and opens his eyes; gazing down at her. "Seems like someone is a little frisky this morning," a coy smile on his face.

"You better believe it," her fingers firmly gripping his backside. "I just LOVE this sexy ass of yours," squeezing it even more.

"You do, huh?" a curious look on his face. "Well I also happen to love this one," his own fingers promptly grabbing hers.

"You really are an ass man, aren't you," she says with amusement.

"I told you yesterday that I was more than just an ass man," lowering his head to the base of her throat and beginning to kiss his way across her collar bone; gently nipping it along the way. "What about you?" he asks as he continues his activity.

"I'm definitely an ass woman myself," suddenly slapping his ass.

He gives a start when she slaps him again; stopping what he was doing to stare down at her. "You are, huh?"

"Yep," slapping him yet again. "In fact, I would love to get up close and personal with it," she replies in a very suggestive tone.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on his face. "Exactly what would you do if you had the opportunity?" flirting back at her.

"You really want to know?"

"I do," pretending to look serious.

"Well..." pausing for a moment. "I think the first thing I would do was to tell you to turn over so that you were laying on your stomach."

"Alright," getting off her and laying down next to her on his stomach; his head turned towards her. "Then what?"

"Then I would do this," laying her hand on one of his cheeks and beginning to glide her fingers around it.

"I like that," still looking at her.

"I know you do," her fingers moving a little faster; gently squeezing a little.

""Then what?" his eyes slowly closing.

Her fingers move again; sliding down to his inner thighs and barely grazing his skin with her fingernails. "THAT's what I would do next," moving a little closer to him. Then she slips her finger between his cheeks and slowly slides it up; stopping at the small of his back, then just as slowly sliding it back down.

"Umm," a sigh escapes his lips; his ass bucking up a little as she continues moving her finger up and down. Another sigh comes out of his mouth as she picks up the pace.

She removes her finger and sits up, then straddles his lower thighs. "Now I would do this," placing a hand on each cheek and beginning to massage them.

He gasps as she lowers her mouth and slips her tongue between the two; slowly gliding it up and down. "Ohh," he moans a little louder; his fingers gripping the bed sheets as she continues to lick him over and over again. His body twitches when she softly blows up and down on him; her hot breath causing a shiver up and down his spine.

"You really like that, don't you sweetie?" she murmurs; still blowing on his damp skin.

He could only answer with soft groans of pleasure; his body tingling from her tongue licking his bare skin. "Umm," slips out of his mouth as her lips move down to kiss his inner thighs. Then he moans even louder when her hands slips underneath him and pushes him up until he's on his hands and knees.

"Looooooissss," he mutters.

"Yes?" she whispers coyly as her hand begins to stroke his arousal up and down.

"More..." still groaning.

"You want more?"

He nods frantically as his head drops; his eyes squeezed tight. "Yeeessss," his fingers clawing at the sheets.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" wrapping her hand around his arousal; gently squeezing it at first as she continues to kiss and nibble between his legs. She squeezes him more firmly with every moan that comes out of his mouth; sliding her hand up and down at a rapid pace.

"I'm cuming!" he finally yells out as his orgasm hits him; his body convulsing as he collapses onto the bed. She lets go of him and lays down next to him; her fingers lightly tracing circles on his back. He opens his eyes at last and looks over at her. "Wow," a dreamy smile on his face. He reaches over to softly kiss her lips, then turns on his side; continuing to gaze at her face. "Now I want YOU on your stomach."

"You do huh?"

"Oh yeah," he says teasingly.

"Okay," smiling back at him as she turns over.

He begins to softly kiss her shoulders; leaving soft, moist kisses. Then he slowly makes his way down to the small of her back; his hands gently caressing her backside.

"Umm," she sighs as one of his hands move to massage her inner thighs. His fingers move further up underneath her; not stopping until they reach the soft, wet curly dark entrance of little Lanie. His finger slips inside her and begins to move in and out. Her ass twitches as his finger is joined by a second one; rubbing against her inner walls.

"You like that - don't you?" he whispers as his fingers move inside her.

"Oh yes," she moans softly. "Very much."

"I'm glad," he says; his other hand slipping underneath her to gently tweak her nipple. He removes one finger from inside her and lightly teases her other opening.

She moans a little louder as the tip of his finger slips inside. Then he slips a second finger inside little Lanie and thrusts faster into her. Her inner walls are tightening around his two fingers as his other finger continues to tease the outside of her other opening. Her fingers grip the pillow as her body begins to shake. He proceeds to thrust even faster; his super speed coming in handy as she has her climax.

"Ahh!" she cries out as it hits her; her body shuddering. Then he slowly removes his fingers and kisses her up her back until he reaches her shoulders; holding her as her body calms down. "Oh wow," she murmurs as he softly kisses the back of her neck.

He gets off her - but not before he whispers, "I'll be right back. Don't you move."

"Okay," she whispers back.

He returns a few seconds later. "What did you have to do anyway?" she asks him.

"Protection," he whispers. "I'm going to make love to you," softly kissing her behind the ear. He lifts her onto her hands and knees, then kneels behind her and slowly slides his arousal inside her; eliciting soft moans from her lips. He gradually picks up speed; penetrating her with long deep strokes. He kisses her softly on the neck; making his way across her shoulders.

"Ohh," moaning a little louder; her head dropping down as he continues penetrating her. His hands move beneath her; gently squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples.

Not to be outdone by him, she uses her inner walls to squeeze him as he moves in and out of her; causing him to groan with pleasure. "I'm close," he whispers; continuing to penetrate her deep and fast.

"OH YES!" she cries out as her body begins to shudder; gripping the pillow within her fingers as he continues his pleasurable thrusts inside her. She cries out even louder as he continues making love to her.

"Oh my!" he yells out at last as he has his orgasm. Her body shudders even more under him. He stays inside her for a while as both their bodies finally settle down. He continues to hold her; kissing her cheek. Then he pulls out of her and lays down on his side next to her.

She turns on her side and faces him. "Well," an astonished expression on her face. "We haven't done that in a long time," her hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

"We haven't done a lot of things in a long time," a wistful look on his face. Then he leans forward to softly kiss her; wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She rests her head on his chest; his hand gently rubbing her arm.

"I know," a wistful tone in her voice; her fingers lightly caressing his back.

"I think it's safe to say we're making up for it - don't you think?"

She lifts up her head and looks up at him. "That's an understatement," rolling her eyes slightly.

He chuckles a little at her comment. "So what do you want to do now?" he asks her.

"We can have breakfast," she replies; reluctantly pulling out of his arms and sliding out of bed. "I happen to be starving," looking down at him.

"Sounds good to me," also getting out of bed. He goes over to his suitcase and pulls out his pajamas; putting on the bottoms and tossing the top to Lois.

"I have my own pajamas," looking curiously at him.

"I love to see you wearing MY pajamas," smiling at her.

"You know, that reminds me," she begins to say but he interrupts her.

"Reminds you of what?" he asks.

"Something you said last night," walking over to him.

"What did I say?" his eyebrows furrowing.

"You said, and I quote, _I belong to Smallville - and nobody else_," jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Do you deny saying that?"

"Nope," grabbing her wrist and raising it up to his lips so that he could take her finger into his mouth and gently suck on it. "I don't deny it at all," he says after letting go of her finger.

"You don't, huh?"

"Nope," he repeats. "Just like I belong to you - and nobody else," smiling back at her. "Now how about that breakfast?" winking at her and walking out of the room.

She stares to stare in his direction until he disappears from her view. _What AM I going to do with you? _shaking her head as she begins to put on the pajama top.

**A short time later...**

"This is delicious," she declares; her mouth full of blueberry pancakes.

"Glad you like it," smiling back at her as he finishes up his eggs. "Is it better than maple donuts?" he queries as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Now that's a tough one," her eyes twinkling with merriment. "Please don't make me choose because I love both for different reasons," finally swallowing. "But I'm NOT telling you," a smug smile on her face.

"I see," a thoughtful look on his face as he stands up and begins to clear the table. "I guess it's okay to have some secrets," he replies at last. "Just not the kind that could affect our relationship - okay?" stopping what he was doing to gaze back at her.

"I promise," coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm going to hold you to that," his arms coming around hers. "So I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk, then go swimming in the pool afterwards."

"Just for a walk?" she interjects.

"Unless you want to do more?" looking at her curiously. "We did make love outside yesterday."

"But it was raining," she says. "It's sunny now - and I would love to make love with you in the garden."

"You would huh?" smiling again at her. "Alright, but you have to do something for me that I've wanted you to do for months."

"Is it..."

"Yep," he replies. "But not now," a coy smile on his face. "Tonight, after we have our anniversary dinner - okay?"

"Deal," her head reaching up to softly kiss his lips.

"So let's go for that walk," he says.

"I'd love to," taking his hand as they step off the terrace and begin to walk through the yard until they reach the garden. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" stopping to sniff some of the roses.

"You do know what you're doing, don't you?" an amused look on his face.

She looks up at him curiously. "No I don't," she replies. "Exactly what am I doing?"

"You stopped to smell the roses," winking at her.

"Ha, ha," lightly punching his arm. "Very funny, Smallville," rolling her eyes slightly.

He pulls her close to him and whispers in her ear. "Do you still want to make love?" softly kissing her neck.

"Always," whispering back.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**In the garden...**

Clark's fingers find the first button to the pajama top that Lois was wearing, then gradually unbuttons the rest; the pajama top falling open to reveal her breasts. "You are so beautiful," his eyes lingering on her rosy pink nipples. He pushes the pajama top off her shoulders and watches as it floats down to the ground.

He rests his hands on the top of her head as she reaches over to grab hold of the pajama bottoms and promptly pushes them down off his hips, then quickly pulls them down his legs. He lifts his feet one at a time so she could remove them; tossing them to the side. "You really are a boy scout aren't you?" looking up at him.

"You said you weren't ready to try just yet so..." his voice trailing off.

"I know," she says; biting her lower lip.

"Maybe we could revisit the subject later?" he asks as she stands back up in front of him; her hands resting on his waist.

"Yes," she replies," one hand reaching up to touch his face.

"Really?" he asks; a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Really," smiling up at him. Then she glances over his shoulder. "Looks like we won't need a blanket," pointing to the gazebo in the middle of the garden.

He turns his head to look at it, then turns back; a smile on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for?" taking her hand and leading her into the gazebo. He stops in the middle of it and pulls her to him; his arms wrapping around her waist. "So what do you say we have ourselves a garden party?" a sly smile on his face.

"You better believe it," planting her lips on his and kissing him passionately.

They kiss as he steps backwards and takes her with him; not stopping until his knees hit one of the benches. He sits down and pulls her onto his lap; her legs straddling his thighs. Their eyes are closed as they continue to kiss; their tongues caressing each other's mouths.

"I love you so much," he murmurs; his hands moving from her waist to cup her backside. He lifts her up and positions her over his arousal and lowers her until he's half-way inside her; stopping for a moment.

She opens her eyes and gazes into his eyes. "What are you waiting for?" a curious look on her face.

"This," promptly dropping her down.

"Whoa," she gasps as she slams down on him.

"Are you okay?" he asks; a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm fine," her hands cupping his face. "I just didn't expect it - that's all," she replies after softly kissing his lips.

"Okay," he says. "You know the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you," his hands returning to her waist.

"I know," smiling at him.

He smiles back at her, then his eyes close as he dips his head for another kiss. "Umm," moaning softly as they resume kissing each other. Her hands reach behind him to caress his back as she begins to lift herself up and down on him. He helps her along and starts thrusting up into her; going at a slow pace at first. They stop kissing; their eyes focused on each other's as they continue to make love.

"Oh, Clark," she cries out as he picks up the pace; his arousal hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"Oh, Lois," he whispers back; the vibrations from his arousal rubbing against her inner walls causing a shiver up and down his back.

He groans even more when her inner walls squeeze him tightly like a vice. "You love that - don't you?" she whispers.

"Oh yes," gripping her waist tighter.

"Good," she quips; pressing her breasts up against his chest.

He lowers his mouth to one of her breasts; his lips enveloping her nipple. "Umm," he murmurs as he begins to suckle; one of his hands moving from her waist to pinch and pull at her other one.

"Oh yes," she cries out; both their eyes closing again as he continues to pleasure her breasts. She throws her head back and thrusts her breasts forward; allowing him to take more of her breast into his mouth. "I'm cuming!" she cries out even louder as she begins to shake; her inner walls squeezing him even tighter than before.

"Oh my!" he yells out as they climax together; holding on tightly to one another as their bodies continue to convulse. Their breathing finally begins to settle; his thrusts inside her gradually slowing down.

"I love you," she whispers; her forehead resting on his.

"I love you more," whispering back.

They both sigh at the same time; finally opening their eyes to look at each other. "You are so beautiful," smiling at her as he sweeps a strand of hair off her face.

"Even when I'm all sweaty and sticky?" looking curiously at him.

"ESPECIALLY then," he replies. "But I do have a solution if you're interested," winking at her mischievously.

"You do huh?" her hands slipping into his damp hair. "What is it?" she asks.

"Remember we were going to go swimming after our walk in the garden?" he asks her.

"I remember," she says. "So now the question is..." pausing a moment. "What are YOU waiting for?" jumping off his lap and running away from him.

He immediately catches up to her and sweeps her off his feet; super speeding them to the outdoor pool just beyond the garden. "In answer to your question, I'm NOT waiting," promptly dropping her into the pool.

She hits the water with a large splash, then she promptly pops up to the surface. "You will be sorry you did that," her eyes narrowing at him.

"I'd like to see you try," he says teasingly.

"Alright," reaching out to grab his ankle and pulling him in; causing him to create an even bigger splash. He comes back to the surface and looks over at her. She has a big smirk on her face as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"That actually felt really good," returning her smirk with one of his own.

She frowns for a moment. "You didn't mind that I did that?"

"Nope," shaking his head 'no.' "You'll just have to come up with something better than that," the smug expression still on his face.

"I will," she replies. "You can count on that."

"You see?" swimming over to where she was and grabbing her by the waist. "THAT'S the woman who loves to get under my skin," pulling her flush against his chest. "THAT'S the woman who keeps me on my toes," his hands sliding down to cup her backside. "And THAT'S the woman I fell in love with," lowering his head to softly kiss her behind the ear.

"Has anybody ever told you what a sap you are sometimes?" she remarks.

He removes his lips and stares back at her with a astonished expression on his face, then slowly begins to chuckle. "I should dunk you for that comment, but I think I'll just have to..."

"Have to...what?" interrupting him.

"Make love to you again," winking down at her.

"I don't think so," she replies.

He looks back at her with a surprised look on his face. "Why not?" he asks.

She leans forward to whisper in his ear, "Clark Jr. lost his protection," softly kissing him on the ear, then pulling back and winking at him.

"Really?" looking down at his crotch. "Damn," he mutters to himself.

She takes advantage of the distraction and swims over to the steps that lead into the pool. He looks back up to see her climbing the steps to the terrace. He immediately super swims over and pulls her back; causing her to fall into his arms. "WHERE do you think you're going?" staring down at her while holding her firmly in his grasp.

"To take a shower, then relax for a while," struggling to get out of his arms.

"Not without me," carrying her out of the water...

**Later that evening...**

"Hey, Smallville," she calls out from the bathroom.

"What?" he asks as he pulls on his black pants.

"I don't remember having a pair of shoes like these," coming out of the bathroom; naked except for a pair of clear backless stilettos on her feet. "Did you buy these?" raising her foot and waving it around.

"Guilty as charged," a big grin on his face.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "So you just wanted to see me naked and wearing these?"

"Guilty again," winking at her.

"Well at least you admit it," she says; walking over to the bed and picking up the cream-colored dress that she had laid out earlier.

He just shrugs his shoulders; a sheepish look on his face. "What AM I going to do with you," shaking her head.

"Whatever you want, Lois. Whatever you want," he says teasingly. He walks over to his opened suitcase and starts to look for something; a frown on his face when he can't find it.

"What are you looking for?" she asks him.

"That box of condoms," he replies without looking up.

"It's in the nightstand on your side," she replies.

He walks over and pulls open the drawer. He pulls out the box and notices a book; pulling it out and looking curiously at it.

"What's that?" she asks; coming over.

He holds up the book so she could see the name of it. "The _Kama Sutra_, huh?" taking the book from him.

"Didn't you already find a copy of it?" looking over her shoulder as she turns the pages.

"Yeah," stopping at one page in particular. "We did that this morning," blushing ever so slightly.

He looks at the picture in question. "We sure did," softly kissing the top of her head.

She starts to close it when she sees an inscription on the front cover. "Look at this," pointing to it.

He looks down and begins to read the inscription. "To my darling Rebecca..." his voice cracking a little.

She looks over at him; a puzzled look on her face. "Smallville?"

He puts down the book and sits down on the bed. "What's wrong?" coming over and standing in front of him. He looks up at her; the suggestion of tears in his eyes. But he doesn't say anything at first; instead just wrapping his arms around her waist and turning his head away.

"Tell me," she whispers.

He looks up at her again. "I never told you this, but..." his voice breaking. "I liked the name 'Rebecca' if our baby was a girl. But when we lost the baby, I couldn't stop thinking about all the 'what if's. The first time we saw our baby's face. The first words. The first steps. The first day of school. All those things that we'll never get to experience. You know what I mean?"

She cups his face and turns his head to look at her. "I understand," her own eyes glistening a little.

He gives her a small smile. "I knew you would," he whispers.

"Of course," she says; smiling a little. Then her expression turns serious. "In fact, I...well...had a name picked out too."

"Really? What was it?" he asks.

"I liked 'Michael' if it was a boy," she replies.

He nods his head in agreement. "I like that name," he finally says.

They stay the way they are for awhile, then she reluctantly pulls away. "We should get ready for dinner," taking a few steps back.

"Okay," getting up from the bed and walking over to the closet. He turns and looks back at her. "You haven't forgotten what I want to do tonight - have you?" arching one eyebrow.

"Nope," she says.

"Good," his eyes twinkling once more...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

"Dinner's ready," Clark calls up to her.

"I'm coming," she replies.

"Not without me, you don't," he quips; a smirk on his face as she comes down the stairs.

"You just couldn't resist saying that could you?" lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Now don't you know me by now?" his eyes twinkling.

"Of course I do," rolling her eyes.

"You look beautiful, as usual," slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "You taste good too," his lips softly kissing hers.

"Just good?" looking up into his eyes and smiling.

"More than good," smiling back at her. "So are you ready for dinner?"

"You bet I am," she replies. "I'm starving," slipping out of his arms.

"Don't start without me," calling out after her as he follows her into the dining room.

"I wouldn't think of it," winking at him as she sits down at the table.

"Now why did you do that?" a slight frown on his face.

"Do what?" looking curiously at him.

He walks over to stand behind her and rests his hands on her shoulders; his head dipping forward to whisper in her ear. "You know I always pull your chair out for you," his hot breath caressing her neck.

"Oh," softly sighing. "I forgot," she whispers.

"Don't worry about it," softly kissing her neck. "You'll make it up to me later," kissing her one more time before walking over to the chair opposite her.

"So how can I make it up to you?" a lilt in her voice.

"I'll tell you later,' winking at her as he pours some champagne into two glasses and hands one to her.

"Thank you," she says; taking the glass from him.

She's about to take a sip when he speaks up. "I want to make a toast first."

"Alright," she says.

He hesitates a moment, then begins to speak. "I've come to realize that there are no adequate words to truly describe my feelings for you. All I can say is that when you have it, you trust it. You believe in it. Take a chance on it. You're willing to sacrifice anything to keep it. No matter what the cost," pausing a moment to hold up his glass.

"I love you, Lois Lane-Kent, and I always will," clinking his glass with hers.

She blinks away tears from her eyes. "Those are more than adequate words," her voice full of emotion. She puts her glass down and tilts her head forward to kiss his lips.

"That was so beautiful," she whispers after their lips pull apart.

Then he says a moment later, "So...would you like to eat now?" winking at her.

"Absolutely," smiling back at him as he passes her the serving plate...

**Twenty minutes later...**

"That was delicious," laying her fork down.

"You can't go wrong with Filet Mignon and twice-baked potatoes," also laying down his fork.

"So is there going to be dessert?" she asks.

"Definitely," his eyes sparkling. "I'll be right back," getting up from his chair and disappearing into the kitchen; returning a minute later. "Here you go," laying a dish in front of her.

She looks down at it. "This looks delicious," she remarks. "Is this something you came up with?"

"Yes," he replies. "Each part of this dessert has a reason for being there," a coy smile on his face.

"I see," looking curiously at him. "Are you going to tell me what they are?"

He pretends to think about it. "It all depends on whether or not you're going to be a good girl tonight or a bad one," he quips. "So which one are you going to be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she says teasingly.

"Well then, I won't tell you," sitting back against his chair; his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hum," she mutters. "I really shouldn't give up so easily, but I really want to know so..." pausing for a moment. "Okay. I'll tell you."

He leans forward in anticipation. "So what are you going to be?" he asks again.

"I'm one-hundred percent sure that I'll be a bad girl tonight," she replies at last.

"Now that was the answer I was hoping for," a grin on his face.

"Okay, Smallville," she says. "Now tell me about the dessert."

"Alright," beginning to talk. "The angel food cake is for the sweet side of you."

"And the wild cherry ice cream?" she asks.

"The wild cherry ice cream symbolizes the fact that I no longer need plain vanilla," winking at her. "The chocolate syrup...well...you always have to have chocolate," winking again.

"What about the whipped cream?" she asks next.

"The whipped cream is so that I could lick it off your luscious lips," licking his lips.

"Just my lips?" she says teasingly.

"For now," he says in a serious tone.

"What about the nuts and the cherry on top?"

"The nuts symbolize...well..." hesitating a moment.

"That I drive you nutty sometimes?" raising her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't have you any other way," leaning forward to cup her cheek with his hand.

"Good answer," kissing his lips. "And the cherry?" pulling her lips away.

"There's always a cherry on top," smiling back at her...

**Ten minutes later...**

"You _will _make this for me again, _won't_ _you?"_ she asks as he's clearing off the table.

"Loved it that much, huh?" he quips.

"Oh, yes," a shy smile on her face. "So what would you like to do next?" she asks.

"Presents," he replies; once again disappearing from the dining room; reappearing a couple seconds later with two boxes.

"I feel really bad that I didn't get you anything," a sad expression on her face.

"It's okay," he replies. "You're all I need," kissing her forehead and gently touching her cheek. "So let's go into the living room," taking her hand.

"But still..." she starts to say, but he rests his finger over her mouth. "I said it's okay. Okay?"

"Okay," she says; sitting down on the couch.

He sits down next to her and hands her the bigger box. "Open this one first," he says.

"Alright," tearing through the wrapping paper, then lifting up the lid. "I love it," she exclaims; giving him a big kiss. "You knew that I needed a new case for my laptop," holding up the leather case. "Thank you so much," kissing him again.

"I'm glad you like it," a big smile on his face. "Here's your other present," handing her the smaller box.

She puts down the big box and takes the other one from him. "I wonder what this is," looking curiously at the box.

"Well you won't know unless you open it," he says teasingly.

"Okay, okay," a tiny hint of annoyance in her voice. She pulls off the wrapping paper and removes the lid. "Oh," she gasps; pulling out a long strand of pearls. "They're beautiful," staring at them.

"So you like them?" he asks.

She nods her head. "Yes, yes," dropping them back into the box to throw her arms around him. "I love them," passionately kissing him.

"You know," he whispers after she pulls her lips away, "I have a reason for giving you pearls."

She gazes back at him. "You do?"

"Oh, yes," smiling back at her.

"What's the reason?" she asks.

"You do remember what I wanted to do tonight - right?" he asks.

She has a puzzled expression on her face at first, then it dawns on her what he meant. "Oh, that's right. You've wanted to do that for a long time now," she says at last.

"That's right," he says. "But I want to do that after," winking at her.

"After what?" looking curiously at him.

"After we make love," taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" following him.

"Right here," stopping in front of the fireplace...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** The 3rd wedding anniversary is often when a couple is aware of their durability of their relationship. That is why leather is the traditional gift for this celebration. Leather. As a material, leather is durable, warm, strong, flexible, and has a sense of resiliency to it. These are qualities that help marriages continue to thrive.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

He lifts her into his arms and gently lays her down on the rug. Then he lays down on top of her in between her slightly spread legs; his hands resting on both sides of her on the floor. He lowers his lips to hers; his tongue slipping into her partially opened mouth. She immediately responds by slipping her tongue into his; caressing the insides.

She manages to pull apart his tie, as well as unbuttoning the first few buttons of his white shirt with only one hand; her other one resting on the back of his neck.

"I love you so much," he murmurs as he slips the straps of her dress off her shoulders; pulling it down to her waist in order to reveal her magnificent breasts.

She moans softly when his lips move down to her breast and begins to gently suck on her nipple; flicking it with his tongue to make it harden. "Oh, Clark," she whispers as his hand caresses her other nipple as he continues to suckle from her breast. "I need more," her back arching slightly off the floor.

"I'll give you whatever you need," he whispers back; his other hand gliding down to her inner thighs. "You like it when I do this, don't you?" he asks as he begins to rub the outside of her entrance with his fingers.

She nods her head as he presses down a little bit harder on her clit; eliciting more moans of pleasure from her lips. "More," she whispers again and that's what he gives her; slipping two of his fingers into her moist heat. She arches her back even more as his fingers thrust inside her;.

"You just love my thick fingers penetrating your tight, wet pussy," he whispers as his fingers hit her g-spot over and over again.

She moans even more when not only does he add a third finger, he also shifts into super-speed mode. The vibrations from his rapidly moving fingers travel up and down her spine as her inner walls clutch his fingers tightly.

"Cum for me," he tells her and she promptly does; her fingers grabbing at his back as her body convulses beneath his body.

He gradually slows down his fingers, then removes them. He looks down at her face and waits for her to open her eyes. She finally does; the most contented expression on her face. "So did I give you more?" cocking one eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," she replies.

"Good," his hand sweeping a lock of damp hair off her face. "Now it's your turn," a coy smile on his face.

"You better believe it, Smallville," pushing him off her and onto his back. She straddles his thighs and unzips his pants; allowing 'Clark Jr.' to spring free. "Looks like somebody is ready for a little attention," winking at him.

"A LOT of attention," he quips; winking back at her.

"I can see that," she responds by wrapping her hand around his shaft and squeezing.

He moans softly as she moves her hand up and down on him. His eyes close as she continues squeezing him firmly; his back arching off the floor. "More," he cries out.

"Now YOU want more, huh?" a mischievous smirk on her face. "What exactly do you want me to do?" she asks him.

His blunt answer surprises even her as he gasps out, "I want those luscious lips squeezing my cock until I cum."

"Luscious lips, huh?" she says teasingly.

"Please," whimpering a little when she removes her hand.

"I just love it when you beg," lowering her head and slipping his increasingly hardening cock into her mouth. "Umm," she murmurs as she moves her head up and down on him once more; except this time with her mouth instead of her hand.

His hands slip inside her hair and grip her scalp as she squeezes him even more; eliciting more moans from his lips. "I'm cuming!" he screams out as his orgasm hits; releasing himself inside her as she deep-throats him.

She removes her mouth and licks up the remaining drops off him, then moves up to his face and softly kisses his lips. He opens his eyes and gazes up at her. "You are so good at that," smiling at her.

"And you thought my mouth was only good for talking," a smirk on her face as she lightly punches his arm.

"I was absolutely wrong to ever think that," flashing her a big grin. He sits up; causing her to sit up as well. "So..." pausing a moment. "It's time," he says.

"Okay," she replies; getting off him and standing up. "I'll be right back," starting to walk away.

He springs to his feet and grabs her arm. "Not so fast," pulling her close to him.

"But I was going to get..."

"You don't need it," his hands moving to her waist and pushing the dress down until it falls to the floor. "Now lay down right there," pointing to the couch. "I'll be right back," softly kissing her lips, then super-speeding upstairs.

She lays down on the couch and waits for him to come back. He comes back in a minute and pushes the coffee table out of the way. Then he places a chair a few feet away from the couch and sits down. She watches as he pulls out a sketch book and a charcoal stick. "I still can't believe you know how to draw," she remarks as he settles the book on his lap.

"You talk too much," his eyes slightly narrowing.

"I thought you loved that about me," looking curiously at him.

"It's one of many things I love about you, but this is not the time for talking," he lightly admonishes her.

"I'll try, but only for you," smiling up at him.

"Good," he replies; shifting in his seat a little. "Now I want you to partially lay on your side with your right leg bent slightly."

"Okay," shifting her position. "Anything else?" she asks.

"Now lower your head slightly and rest your hand right here," indicating her forehead.

"Okay," she whispers; her fingers resting at the top of her forehead. "Anything else?" she asks again.

"Shh," his finger against his mouth. Then he gets up and places a pillow under her elbow. "That's much better," he replies. "Now just hold that position," sitting back in his chair and opening the sketch pad. "Keep your eyes on me," he tells her as he picks up the charcoal stick and begins to sketch.

She gazes over at him as his fingers fly across the paper; her image slowly coming to life. His eyes furrow in intense concentration as he sketches her. She takes a deep breath; exhaling as he continues. She could see the blush in his cheeks and can't help herself; saying, "I believe you are blushing, Smallville," she says teasingly.

"I am not," he retorts. "Now please be quiet?"

"Now you know that's hard for me to do," she quips.

"Well, can you at least try?" putting the stick down for a second and glaring at her.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Thank goodness," rolling his eyes a little as he picks up the stick again and continues sketching.

It's hard for her to keep quiet, but she somehow manages to do it until he's finished. He places the stick down and turns the sketch pad around for her to see. "What do you think?" he asks her with nervous apprehension.

She finally sits up and takes the pad from him. "Wow," her mouth opened with astonishment. "That's wonderful," her eyes glistening a little.

"So you like it?" he asks hopefully.

"I love it," placing the pad down on the couch and slipping onto his lap. "And I love you," kissing his lips.

"I'm happy to hear that," he murmurs; his hand moving to the floor and picking up a box. He pulls his lips away and opens the box. "I want you to wear these pearls now," raising his arms and lowering the necklace over her head and placing it around her neck.

"You know, I could have worn these when you were sketching me?" she remarks.

"I know," he replies. "But I just wanted you as is," smiling at her. He lifts her off his lap and places her on the couch. "I just have to get one more thing," getting up and walking over to the closet in the foyer.

She watches as he opens the door and pulls out a fur coat. "What do you need that for?" she asks.

"You'll find out in a second," winking at her...

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Clark spreads the fur coat over the coffee table, then picks up his jacket and puts it back on. Lois looks at him curiously. "Why aren't you getting undressed?" eyeing him curiously as he picks up the discarded tie and also puts it back on.

"You'll find out shortly," he replies with a smile. He sits down on one end of the fur coat, then crooks his finger at her. "Over here, Ms. Lane, winking again at her.

"Alright," still wondering what he's up to. She gets up from the couch and starts to sit down in front of him when he stops her.

"I want you to sit facing away from me," he says.

"_O-kay_," turning around and sitting down with her back to him. "Like this?" she asks him as she makes herself comfortable; one leg lying on the coat with the other one propped up and bent at the knees.

"Perfect," he replies.

"You're being very mysterious," she says coyly.

"I am, huh?" he murmurs softly as he begins to kiss the back of her shoulders.

"Absolutely," her eyes closing as one hand comes around to caress her left breast. Then the other one comes up to caress her upper arm.

"I know you like it when I touch your breast like this," his fingers gently rolling her nipple.

"Oh, yes," she whispers; her head falling back onto his shoulder as his other hand moves from her arm to her other breast.

She moans softly as her nipples become very hard and aroused as a result of his fingers teasing them. "I love how your body reacts when I touch you," his lips moving down her back.

"Only for you," more moans slipping out of her mouth as he removes a hand from one breast and barely glides his fingertips over her bare skin until he reaches her inner thighs.

"Good," his fingers beginning to flutter through the soft, dark curly hairs of her entrance. "I love it when you're wet," lifting his hand up to lick the droplets off his finger. "I also love how you taste," whispering in her ear. "I can't wait to have another taste."

"Why wait?" turning her head around to look back at him.

"Not yet," he says. "Be patient. I am," softly kissing her lips, then pulling away. "Now turn your head to the way it was," he says in a firm voice.

"You do know that I'M not a very patient person - _don't_ you?"

"I know that, but please try anyway?" his eyes pleading with her.

"Alright," turning her head back around.

His fingers resume their fluttering around her entrance. Her eyes close once more as they start to rub over her clit. Soft moans slip out of her mouth as his fingers press down a little harder. "I love how hard your clit is becoming," whispering in her ear.

"Ummm," is all she could say as his fingers continue their pleasurable activity.

"Do you want more?" he whispers again. She nods yes, but that's not enough for him. "I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

She turns her head and looks back at him. "I want your mouth on me."

"On what?" he says teasingly. "Come on, Lois. I need you to be..."

"More explicit?" her eyebrows raised.

"Yes," he says.

_Now he wants explicit. If that's what he wants, then that's what he's going to get. _"I want your tongue on my pussy," she says out loud.

He has a big grin on his face as he slips out from behind her and straddles the coffee table. "I thought you'd never ask," lifting both her legs up and hooking them over his shoulders.

She's startled by his sudden action and falls back onto the coffee table. "_Now _you understand why we needed the fur coat?" the grin still on his face as he lowers his head and begins to nibble on her inner thighs.

Her back arches off the table as his lips continue to nibble up her thighs until they reach her opening. His fingers reach up to caress her breasts as his tongue comes into play. Moans and sighs continue to come out of her mouth as his tongue slowly glides up and down her pussy. "Faster," she cries out.

"Faster, huh?" he murmurs. "How much faster?" he asks in all innocence as he continues gliding his tongue.

"Super faster," she replies.

"Is that even a word?" looking up at her.

She opens her eyes and looks down at him. "It is now," she quips.

He removes his tongue for a moment. "Leave it to you to make something like that up while I have my tongue on your pussy ," shaking his head, yet laughing a little at the same time.

She can't help but smile back at him. "I can't help it," raising herself up a little; her hands and arms supporting her.

"So you want faster, huh?" his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Okay, you got it," pushing her back down and diving back in between her legs. "Like this?" slipping his tongue inside her and shifting into super-speed.

"Yes," she cries out; throwing her arms above her head as she feels the vibrations from his tongue flow throughout her body. She cries out even louder when he slips one of his fingers inside and thrusts it alongside his tongue.

"What about that?" he whispers.

"OHH," her inner walls tightening around his finger and tongue.

"Are you about to cum for me?" slipping a second finger inside her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" her eyes rolling back in her head as her orgasm hits her.

He continues thrusting his tongue and fingers inside her as her body convulses violently. He slowly removes them and grips her waist with his hands to steady her until her body settles down. Then he lowers her legs down until her feet hit the floor and she's also straddling the table.

She opens her eyes at last and stares into his intensely blue eyes. "Wow, Smallville," she finally says.

He smiles back at her and caresses her face with one hand and sweeping off a lock of damp hair off with the other. "It pleases me that I was able to please you," still smiling at him.

"You definitely pleased me all right," cupping his chin with her fingers and softly kissing his lips. "So..." she begins to say.

"So...what?"

"So when are you going to get out of these clothes?" fingering his jacket.

"You can't wait to see me naked, huh?"

"That's right," she replies. "Now take them off right now."

"Okay," getting up from the coffee table. "Why don't you get more comfortable?" indicating the couch.

"Alright," getting up and sitting back down on the couch.

"Do you want some popcorn?" he asks her suddenly.

"Why do I need popcorn?" looking curiously at him.

"Because _Ms. Lane_, you're about to get a strip tease from Clark Kent," a wicked grin on his face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**4 more chapters plus an Epilogue left. *sighs***


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

She stares up at him with surprise. "Since when do you want to do a strip tease anyway?"

He looks at her with a slight frown on his face. "You don't want me to do it?"

"I didn't say that," she replies in a defensive tone. "It's just that you've never been comfortable about dancing," shrugging her shoulders. "You barely made it through our wedding reception."

_I think it's time I told her my secret. _"I have something to tell you," sitting down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Tell me what?" looking a little confused.

"You know how I've been going out to play poker with the guys on Thursday nights?"

"_Yes_," a little leery. "Are you saying you haven't been playing poker?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I have, but there's a reason why I leave a couple hours earlier."

"Which is?"

"I've been taking dance lessons."

"I don't believe it," staring incredulously at him. "Since when?"

"Since our second anniversary," he admits.

"Let me see if I've got this straight," standing up with her arms folded across her chest. "You've been taking dance lessons for one year and never told me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," a sheepish look on his face.

"Wow," shaking her head. "It sure was all right," sitting back down and staring up at him. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," taking her hands in his.

"How good are you?" the hint of a smile on her face.

He smiles back at her. "I'll never be Fred Astaire, but good enough that I wouldn't embarrass you if we went out dancing," winking at her.

"Good," lowering her lips to press her lips against his, then pulls her hands away from him and sits back against the couch. "So what are you waiting for? Dance for me," crossing her legs.

"Okay," standing up.

"Don't forget my popcorn," she calls out to him as he super-speeds away; returning a few seconds later with a CD in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other.

She watches as he walks over to the CD player and inserts the disc, then hands her the bowl. His eyes twinkle as he removes his shoes and socks. He then lifts up the coffee table and places it behind the couch.

He picks up the remote for the stereo and presses 'play' then throws the remote onto a nearby chair as the song begins to play...

_**Girl, To Be With You Is My Fav'rite Thing  
Uh Huh**_

He takes a few steps toward the couch and stops a few feet in front of her. He remove his jacket; slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it away...

_**And I Can't Wait Til I See You Again  
Yeah, Yeah**_

Lois stops eating her popcorn and stares up at him; her eyes almost bulging out of their sockets as he continues his little strip tease. He swivels his hips as he unbuckles his belt and slips it out of the loops of his pants; dropping it onto the floor...

_**I Want To Put On My My My My My  
Boogie Shoes**_

There's a smoldering expression in his eyes as he takes off the tie and tosses it towards her...

_**Just To Boogie With You, Yeah  
I Want To Put On My My My My My**_

His fingers graze his chest as he unbuttons his shirt; working the shoulders while still shaking his hips. Then in one quick movement he pulls it off and tosses it away...

_**Boogie Shoes Just To Boogie With You,Uh Huh  
I Want To Do It 'til The Sun Comes Up**_

She puts down the bowl and stares at his hand as it moves to his zipper and glides it down ever so slowly...

_**Uh Huh, And I Want To Do It 'til  
I Can't Get Enough, Yeah, Yeah**_

Her eyes linger on his pants as they fall to the floor. He kicks them off his feet and stands there in front of her wearing only his sexy smile. "Dance with me?" extending his hand towards her.

"You better believe it baby," jumping up from the couch and throwing herself into his arms as the song continues to play...

_**I Want To Put On My My My My My  
Boogie Shoes**_

He pulls her to him; one hand resting on the small of her back as the other one moves to her upper back.

_**Just To Boogie With You, Yeah  
I Want To Put On My My My My My**_

He lowers her into a semi-dip; his lips enveloping her breast as their bodies rub up against each other.

_**Boogie Shoes Just To Boogie With You  
Uh Huh, Yeah Yeah**_

She wraps her leg around his as they continue to move sensually to the music; her hands moving down his back to rest on his ass.

_**I Want To Put On My My My My My  
Boogie Shoes  
Just To Boogie, With You, Yeah**_

"Umm," both sighing at the same time. "This feels soo good," he whispers as he continues to suckle her breast.

"It sure does," she whispers back; her fingers still gripping his ass.

_**I Want To Put On My My My My My  
Boogie Shoes Just To Boogie With You, Yeah**_

"Clark?" she whispers as the song comes to an end.

"Yes, Lois?"

"Can Kal come out to play?"

"You want Kal, huh?" pretending to think about it.

"Yes I do, so how about it?" her eyebrows raised.

"You do remember the difference between _Kal _and _Clark,_ don't you?" he asks her.

"I don't remember there being a difference," she replies.

"Oh, there is my dear Ms. Lane," he says with a smirk. "_Clark_ is the one who makes love to you."

"And _Kal?_" looking curiously at him.

"_Kal _is the one who fucks you," abruptly lifting her up into his arm and super-speeding her outside to the terrace...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**3 more chapters plus an Epilogue left. *sighs***


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"Now how did I forget that?" shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, but you deserve to be punished for it because you are such a bad girl," pushing her up against one of the pillars.

"I know," she freely admits. "Punish me, Kal," looking intently into his eyes.

"You better believe it, Lola," lifting her up.

"Lola?" looking curiously at him.

"That's your 'bad' nickname," he replies with a smirk as he plunges his cock into her tight, wet pussy.

She throws her arms up above her head as he starts thrusting into her. "Harder," she cries out.

"Say it, Lola," growling in her ear. "I want you to say it," sucking on her earlobe.

"Fuck me harder!" she cries out.

"Like this?" hitting her inner walls harder and harder with each thrust of his cock.

"Yes!" moaning loudly as he hits her g-spot over and over again. He thrusts with such intensity that she would have broken his ribs if he were human because her legs were squeezing his upper body so tight.

He continues to fuck her hard as his lips move down to her breast and greedily sucks on her nipple; flicking it hard with his tongue. "You taste so good," he murmurs.

"Oh, Kal," her back arching and her eyes beginning to roll in the back of her head.

"Cum for me, Lola," he commands her. "I want to hear you cum for me."

"Oh fuck!" she screams out as her orgasm hits her; her legs tightening around him even harder.

He continues to penetrate her until he has his own release; screaming out her name in the process. He slowly pulls out of her, then reaches out for her legs and removes them from his waist; lowering them to the ground. She falls back against the pillar and slowly begins to catch her breath. He looks down at her and waits for her to open her eyes. She looks up at his lust-filled eyes. "I just love Kal," smiling up at him.

"Kal's not finished yet," a sly smirk on his face.

"What do you mean he's not finished yet?" a puzzled look on his face.

"He's not finished fucking you yet," picking her up and super-speeding them upstairs to the bedroom.

"Slow down already," she retorts as he deposits her on the bed. "That makes me dizzy sometimes."

"I'll try to remember that," the smirk still on his face as he grabs her by the waist and pulls her into a semi-sitting position close to the edge of the bed.

"Can I at least rest up a little first?" looking up at him.

"You can rest after this round is over," kneeling between her legs and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Please?" batting her eyelashes at him.

"Nope," shaking his head at her. "You forget that you're a bad girl and needs to be punished," his hardness entering her.

"Ahh!" her arms and hands supporting herself on the bed.

"Umm," muttering under his breath as he fucks her even harder than before. "My cock feels so good inside your tight, wet pussy," he whispers huskily. "Tell me how it feels," he commands her.

"It feels so good," she cries out; her head dropping downwards.

"What feels so good?" continuing to thrust inside her. "Tell me," he says again.

"Your cock inside me," she gasps out as she has another orgasm and collapses onto the bed.

He has another release a few seconds later; collapsing onto the bed next to her. They both lay there for a few minutes to catch their breath. Then they both turn their heads and gaze at each other. "You can rest for a few minutes before the next go around," he quips as he turns his head back and closes his eyes; his arms folded against his chest.

She props herself on one elbow and looks down at him. _It's my turn, _rolling him onto his stomach.

He cranes his head and looks back at her with surprise. "What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm going to fuck _you_," straddling his thighs and pushing her index finger into his tight hole.

He gasps out as she starts thrusting her finger inside him. He buries his head on the bed and grips the bed sheets with his hands when she inserts a second finger alongside her other one. He starts writhing on the bed as her fingers continue thrusting. "You love that, don't you baby?" crocking her fingers.

"Ahh!" groaning loudly as she continues to finger fuck him.

"I knew you'd love it," she whispers in his ear. "You see, Lola has now entered the building," smacking his ass with her other hand.

He continues to gasp out as she smacks him again...and again...and again.

"More!" he cries out.

"You want more, huh?" a satisfied smirk on her face as she pushes in a third finger. "How's this for more?"

"Oh, yes," his eyes squeezing tight from the extreme pleasure of the friction caused by the rubbing of her fingers against his inner walls.

"Now I want _you_ to cum for me," smacking his ass once more. "Cum for me, Kal," she tells him firmly.

His body convulses violently as he climaxes hard. She removes her fingers and lifts herself off him to lay down next to him. He rolls onto his back after his body settles down, then slowly opens his eyes and stares at her with astonishment as he partially sits up.

"_Now_ can we rest?" she asks him.

"Uh huh," he murmurs.

"Good," getting off the bed and pulling the top sheet off of it; wrapping it around her.

"Where are you going?" finally managing some words.

"I need some air," winking at him as she leaves the room.

He falls back onto the bed with his arms and legs spread out.

"Wow!" a goofy grin on his face.

**About ten minutes later...**

He finally gets up from the bed and makes his way downstairs. "Lois?" calling out her name.

"I'm out here," comes her reply.

He walks out to the terrace and finds her gazing at the full moon. "It's such a beautiful night," sighing as he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"It sure is," nuzzling her neck.

"Umm," sighing as his lips softly kiss her neck.

She turns around in his arms and faces him. "I want to thank you for bringing me here," caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"You don't need to thank me," smiling down at her.

"Yes, I do," she says in a serious tone. "We needed to talk through our problems and I'm glad we did."

"Me too," running his fingers through her hair.

He reaches down to the edge of the sheet and opens it, then wraps it around both of them and holds the ends in his hands. She rests her hand on his chest as she whispers in his ear, "I'm ready."

He looks down at her. "Ready for what?" looking curiously at her.

"Ready to have a baby," she replies.

"Really?" a hopeful look on his face.

She nods yes. "Really," smiling up at him.

"I'm so happy to hear that," letting go of the sheet and allowing it to fall to the floor. "Can we start right now?" a big grin on his face.

"We already have," a coy smile on her face.

"We have?" cocking one eyebrow.

"Kal didn't use protection," she replies.

"Oh," a sheepish look on his face. "He's sorry about that," shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure he is," winking at him.

He lifts her up into his arms and carries her inside. "Where are you taking me?" she asks him.

"_Clark_ is going to make love to his wife," climbing the staircase to the bedroom...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**2 more chapters plus an Epilogue left. *sighs***


	20. Chapter 19: Penultimate

**CHAPTER 19: PENULTIMATE**

He sets her down on the bed, then spreads her legs apart so he could lay between them. He supports himself on his hands as he penetrates her; her legs wrapping around his waist. Their eyes close as he slowly starts to thrust in and out of her.

He whispers words of love as he continues to make love to her. Her legs squeeze his chest tightly as her body convulses from the orgasm that finally arrives. Her eyes roll back in her head; her back arching off the bed as he continues to thrust deep inside her until he has an orgasm of his own.

Her legs fall to the bed as her body slowly begins to settle down. He softly kisses her forehead, then her chin, then finally her lips. She opens her eyes to see him gazing down at her as he caresses her face with his fingers.

"I love you," he whispers.

She smiles back at him. "I love you more," her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Not possible," smiling at her as their lips meet again.

"You do know you're a hopeless romantic," she quips after their lips pull apart.

"Do you have any idea how many times you've told me that?" a small frown on his face.

"Did I just hurt my Smallville's feelings?" pushing him onto his back and rolling on top of him. "Let me make it up to you," kissing her way down his chest while one of her hands wrap around his cock and begins to squeeze it firmly

He starts to groan as she continues to squeeze him. "You like that, don't you baby?" looking up at his closed eyes.

"Oh yeah," his hands slipping into her hair.

"Do you want more?"

He opens his eyes and gazes down at her. "You know I do," smiling at her.

She smiles back at him as she removes her hand and replaces it with her mouth. She then proceeds to suck him like she's never sucked him before. His back arches off the bed while his body shudders as he has his climax and releases himself into her.

"So did I make it up to you?" she asks after she made sure to lick up every drop of his release.

"You certainly did," finally opening his eyes. He abruptly flips her onto her back. "My turn again," lowering his lips to her breast...

**A few hours later**

"MORE! MORE! MORE!" Lois screams out as she's almost ready to have another orgasm.

"I'll give you more!" he growls as he keeps on hitting her g-spot. The bed is shaking violently because of their vigorous lovemaking. Then suddenly...

_**Crash! **_

The wood frame of the bed splinters and the mattress itself collapses to the floor. They're both startled by what just happened. "Did we just...?" Lois asks Clark.

"Break the bed?" looking over at her. "We sure did," a big grin on his face.

They both climb off the mattress and stare down at the remains of the canopy bed. "I don't think this bed is fixable," Lois says ruefully. "How are we going to explain this to Mr. White?"

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to replace it."

"Yeah," agreeing with him. "So where are we going to sleep now?"

"Who said anything about sleep?" arching one eyebrow.

She looks at him with surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," suddenly grabbing her and super-speeding them to the kitchen.

"What on earth are we doing in here?" leaning against the kitchen table and looking curiously at him as he walks over to the refrigerator.

"I'm hungry," he replies with a smirk as he comes back over to her with a can of whipped cream. "I'm in the mood for something sweet," shaking the can.

"And what do you think you're going to do with that?" eyeing the can.

"You'll find out in one second," putting the can down on the table and promptly spinning her around.

"What the..." craning her head to stare at him. "Are you going to...?"

"Yep," bending her over until her breasts are pressed against the smooth wood surface of the table. He picks up the can and proceeds to spray it all over her back and rear end.

"Ooh," she gasps as the coldness of the whipped cream gives her a shiver down her back.

He bends over her and proceeding to lick all the whipped cream off her back. Then he pulls up a chair and sits down behind her. "Now it's time for another 'Little Meggie' sundae," slipping his tongue between her cheeks and gliding it up and down.

She can't help the moans escaping her lips as his mouth nibbles the whipped cream off her ass. "Umm," he murmurs; gripping her thighs and pulling them apart so he could slip his tongue inside her.

She continues to cry out with pleasure as his tongue darts in and out of her. Then he begins to rub her hardened clit with his fingers. Her fingers grip the edge of the table; her back tensing up as she has yet another orgasm.

He slowly removes his fingers and mouth. "Now _that_ was delicious," he declares; licking the taste of her off his fingers.

She lifts her head a few moments later and looks over her shoulder. "I can't believe you just did that," staring back at him.

"That was nothing," sporting his sexy smirk. "Just you wait for what comes next."

"What do you mean _nothing?_" her eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement. "What's coming next?"

"This," standing up and grabbing her by the waist, then promptly plunging his hardened cock into her.

"Ohh, that," biting her lip.

"Yes, that," his hands reaching beneath to squeeze her breasts as he continues penetrating her hard and deep.

"Oh, fuck," she cries out over and over as he adds super-speed to his thrusts.

"Y-you b-better b-believe it," he gasps between thrusts as he feels her inner walls squeezing his cock.

"AHHHHH," she screams out as the vibrations from his super-thrusts cause her to have another mind-blowing orgasm. A few seconds later, he screams out as he has one of his own and releases himself into her.

"Ohh," his chest heaving as he falls backwards onto the chair.

She just lays on the table for a moment, then starts to stand up. Her legs, however, simply will not cooperate. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her onto his lap before she could fall to the floor. Her head falls to his shoulders; her eyes closed. He softly kisses her shoulder; making his way up her neck and to her lips. She has a dreamy look in her eyes when she opens them. "Oh, my," she whispers.

"Oh, my," agreeing with her.

"Clark?" she whispers after a moment.

"Yes, Lois?"

"Could we get some rest now?"

He smiles back at her. "Absolutely," slipping one of his arms under her knees and lifting her up.

"Where are we going to sleep?" looking up at him.

"How about in front of the fireplace? Would you like that?"

She nods her head; too sleep to answer as she rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

He carries her into the living room and lays her down on the rug in front of the fireplace, then grabs a blanket and lays down next to her in the spooning position; draping the blanket over them. "Good night, Smallville," she murmurs under her breath.

"Good night, Lanie," closing his eyes as they both drift off to sleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**1 more chapter plus an Epilogue left. *sighs***


	21. Chapter 20: The Finale

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE**

**Two days later**

"I still can't believe we have to leave this morning," a wistful look on her face as she stands in front of the vanity mirror and brushes her hair.

"I know," wrapping his arms around her waist and softly kissing her shoulder.

She puts down the hairbrush, then turns in his arms and gazes up at him. "It turned out to be a wonderful weekend," reaching up to touch his cheek. "It was exactly what we needed."

"It was," pressing his lips against hers in a soft gentle kiss, then pulling away.

"We need to make sure to get away more often," she replies; blushing a little.

"I just love it when you blush," his hands sliding down from her waist to her backside. "I also love this sexy ass of yours," gripping both cheeks with his fingers.

"You do huh?" a lilt in her voice.

"I sure do," his fingers still squeezing. "In fact," suddenly spinning her around, "There's one thing we didn't do this weekend," whispering into her ear and gazing at their joint reflection in the mirror.

"There is?" she says in a casual tone.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about."

She pauses a moment before answering. "I know what you mean," she admits. "It's just that you can't get pregnant that way."

"I know that," his hands moving down to caress her thighs. "I also know we haven't done it in a while," his tongue lightly tracing her earlobe.

"Are you saying you want to do it now?" looking up at his reflection. "Because if you do, there's something we're gonna need."

He smiles at her. "You forget you're talking to a Boy Scout," he quips. "I always come prepared," winking at her.

She smiles again at him. "That's one of the things I love about you," turning back around and reaching up to kiss his lips.

"So is that a yes?" he asks.

She nods her head. "Yes," she replies.

"I just have one more question," he says.

She looks curiously at him. "What is it?"

"Do you want me behind you, or do you want to face me?" he asks.

"Behind me," she answers quickly.

"Okay," his fingers unbuttoning the pajama top. "Good thing you're naked under this shirt," slipping it off her shoulders. "You stay right here and I'll be right back," walking over to his suitcase and pulling out a small tube and a condom, then returns to stand behind her.

"Do you want to do this on the bed or..." his words trailing off.

"Right here is fine," she tells him.

He smiles at her as he pushes the pajama bottoms off his hips; allowing them to slide down to the floor, then kicks them off his feet. He puts on the condom, then opens the tube and squeezes some of the lube onto his finger. He lowers his finger to the clef of her ass and glides it down between her cheeks.

She rests her hands on the vanity in front of her to steady herself as his finger finds her entrance. She gasps out loud as his finger pushes through the ring of muscle until it's fully inside her.

"I have to prepare you first," slowly moving it in and out of her a few times, then adding a second finger. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?" he asks her reflection.

"Oh, yeah," she whispers as her head falls back; his fingers stretching her tight hole as they thrust inside her.

"I think you're ready," removing his fingers and spreading her ass cheeks wider. He positions his cock, then slowly pushes forward until he's inside her all the way. He moves his hands to her waist and grips it tightly as he begins to slowly thrust inside her.

Her head drops down from the excruciating pleasure of his hardness inside her snug passage. "Faster," she cries out.

"Okay," he replies.

Her head rolls around as he penetrates her a little faster and harder; his balls pounding against her ass. One of his hands moves from her waist to rub her wet pussy; paying particular attention to her hardened clit. His finger then slips inside her and begins to thrust; adding a second finger, then a third.

"Ahh," she cries out over and over again as the fingers in her pussy keep in time with his thrusts inside her ass. Her inner walls begin to clutch both his fingers and cock as she comes close to having an orgasm. Then she dimly hears Clark's voice speaking to her.

"Open your eyes."

She lifts her head up a little and opens her eyes to stare at his reflection.

"I want to see you cum for me," he replies in a husky voice.

Her eyes widen as the fingers he has inside her pussy shift suddenly into super-speed. She throws her head back and arches her back.

Clark quickly pulls out of her ass when he feels her coming really close and tears off the condom, then promptly pulls his fingers out of her pussy and replaces them with his cock; penetrating her hard and deep using his super-speed once more.

"Oh, my!" she screams loudly; her body shuddering and her eyes rolling back in her head as the orgasm explodes within her.

"Oh, my!" he also screams out a moment later when he has his orgasm and releases himself into her; still continuing to thrust to prolong both their pleasures.

She starts to collapse to the floor because her legs are too weak to hold her up, but he pulls her to her feet and wraps one of his arms around her waist. He pulls out of her, then moves his other arm behind her knees and lifts her up; carrying her over to the armchair and sitting down. He sets her down on his lap; her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" murmuring in her ear while pushing some damp hair off her cheek.

Her eyes flutter open and gazes at him. "I'm fine," she whispers hoarsely.

"I'm glad," smiling down at her.

"That was...well...intense," blushing a little.

"A good intense?" he asks.

"Yes," smiling up at him. "Can we do that again?" she asks.

"Now?" a surprised look on his face.

"No, silly," lightly punching his shoulder. "When I said again, I meant another time," laughing a little. "So, can we?" she asks again.

"Absolutely," pressing his lips against hers.

She pulls her lips away after a few minutes and slips off his lap. "Where are you going?" pulling her back down.

"To get dressed," slipping off his lap again.

"Can't it wait a few minutes?" pulling her back down yet again.

"I'm beginning to feel like a yo-yo," attempting to get back up, but failing yet again.

"I _loved_ playing with yo-yo's when I was a kid," a smirk on his face as his hands reach up to fondle her breasts.

"Smart aleck," a slight frown on her face as his fingers pinch and pull at her nipples. "What else did you love as a kid?" her fingers gliding up his chest

"Astronomy," he replies.

"Well that I knew," her fingers finding his nipples and making them hard with her fingers. "By the way," her head leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I loved my tour of Clark Kent's galaxy this weekend," her warm breath tickling his neck

"Well I loved my tour of Lois Lane's universe," he replies as he licks her earlobe.

She sits up and smiles at him. "We really should be going," a wistful look on her face.

"Okay," letting go of her breasts and allowing her to slip off his lap. "We'll continue this at home," winking up at her.

"You better believe it,"' winking back at him.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED...**_

**Only an Epilogue left. *sighs***


	22. Epilogue

**A/N:** I wasn't sure how long this story was going to be, but I think that twenty chapters plus an epilogue is just long enough. I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. So without further adieu, here is the epilogue to Moonlight becomes you. ENJOY!

**THE "MOONLIGHT BECOMES YOU" EPILOGUE**

**One month later...**

"So did you take the test yet?" Clark asks Lois when she comes out of the bathroom.

"I just took it," she replies. "We should know in about ten minutes."

"Okay," taking a deep breath. "In the meantime, I'm going to get dressed," giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going into the bedroom.

He goes downstairs to start breakfast. He has it just about done when he hears a little _ding _coming from the bathroom. _Must be the timer, _rushing upstairs to find Lois already in the bathroom holding the stick in her hand. "Well?" he asks as he walks over to her.

She bites her lower lip and sadly shakes her head. "Negative," she replies softly.

He doesn't say a word; instead pulling her into his arms and gently pulling her head onto his shoulder. "I know you're disappointed," he whispers softly in her ear. "I am too, but we only started trying a month ago," his hands caressing her back.

"I know," she whispers back; her eyes closed as he continues to hold her.

"Don't you worry," his hand lifting her chin up to look down at her. "You'll be knocked up before you know it," winking at her.

She can't help laughing and he joins her a few seconds later. "Looks like you've been hanging around me too much," rolling her eyes ever so slightly.

"You better believe it," sporting a big grin.

"Why do you keep using my line?" pursing her lips into a frown.

"Last time I checked, you didn't have the patent on it," a smirk on his face.

"You really are a smart-ass," punching him on the shoulder.

He shakes his head at her. "You are still a naughty girl," suddenly lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" her fists pounding on his back.

"You need a good cleaning," carrying her into the bathroom. He puts her down for a second and promptly strips them both naked, then pulls her into the bathtub with him. He closes the shower curtain, then turns on the water and adjusts the temperature.

"If anybody needs a good cleaning, it's you," her eyes narrowing at him.

"Not bloody likely," pushing her up against the wall.

"Don't give me that crap," frowning at him. "I seem to recall 'Kal' f*cking my brains out when we went away a month ago."

"I seem to recall 'Lola' asking 'Kal' to come out and play," he counters as the hot water continues to rain down on them.

"What about you f*cking _my _ass?" she counters back as he squeezes her nipples with his fingers.

"What about _you_ forgetting to lube up your fingers before fucking _my _ass?" staring directly into her eyes.

"I didn't hear any complaints," her hand reaching down to his groin.

He grunts ever so slightly as her fingers squeeze his cock. "You're being bad right now," suddenly pushing two of his fingers inside her.

She gives a start as his fingers thrust deep inside her. "I'm n-not the only o-one," she gasps out.

"We'll just see about that," shifting his fingers into super-speed.

Her back arches off the wall as his fingers continue penetrating her. She somehow manages to retaliate by squeezing him harder. He braces himself against the shower wall; throwing his head back. "You are s-so bad," he gasps out as he has his climax, but not before she has one of her own. She lets go of his cock while his fingers slip out of her.

"Huh," she finally says after a few minutes. "That was...interesting," resting her head against the wall.

"Uh huh," he murmurs as he rests his head on her shoulder.

"Do I still need a cleaning?" she asks in a teasing tone of voice.

He lifts his head up and looks down at her. "Absolutely," a smirk on his face as he grabs the body wash...

**Five months later...**

"Another negative," plopping down on the couch next to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, Lois," he says to her

"Thanks," resting her head against the back of the couch with a sigh. She looks over and watches as he rocks his son in his arms. "You are so lucky," she says suddenly.

He turns to look over at her. "I know," smiling down at his son, then getting up to place him in the baby carrier that was set up on the coffee table. "You'll be lucky too," sitting back down on the couch and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Jimmy," turning her head to look at him. "We've been trying for six months now and no baby. Maybe something_ is_ wrong."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and make sure before you jump to any conclusions," he tells her.

Clark runs into the house before she could respond to Jimmy's suggestion. "So did you take it?" ignoring Jimmy and sitting down next to her on the couch.

"It was negative," her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Maybe something did happen to me as a result of the miscarriage."

"I don't believe that for a second," taking her hands in his. "If you want, we can go see Dr. Hamilton and have him run some more tests - just to make sure," gazing into her eyes.

"Jimmy just said the same thing," she replies with a small smile. "It is a good idea," looking over at Jimmy. "Thanks for suggesting it," giving him a peck on the cheek.

"That's what friends are for," a grin on his face. He glances down at his watch. "I better go," getting up and picking the baby carrier. "I have to pick up Chloe," he says. "It's our anniversary and I'm taking her out for dinner."

"Have a great dinner," Lois tells him.

"Thanks," smiling down at her. "Let me know how it goes with the tests - okay?"

"Okay," she replies.

"See you tomorrow night for our weekly poker game?" Clark arching his eyebrow.

"You bet," holding out his fist. "You know what to do, CK."

"I know," bumping his fist. "Ring that bell," smiling back at him.

**One week later...**

"I'm really nervous," nervously drumming her fingertips on the seat rest.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," trying to reassure her by taking her hand.

"How can you be so optimistic?" turning her head to look at him.

"It's not easy," he admits.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Emil says as he comes into the office and sits down at his desk holding a file folder.

"It's okay," says Clark. "So did you go over all the test results?"

"I did," he replies. "Everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" Lois asks.

"I'm positive," he says with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with either one of you. You are perfectly capable of having a baby."

"If nothing's wrong, then why am I not pregnant yet?" she asks him pointedly. "We've been doing everything we can to get pregnant. We have sex whenever I'm ovulating. I hold my legs up in the air after we have sex. Still no baby," a frown on her face.

Emil looks thoughtful for a moment. "I need to ask you a question about a subject that's a little sensitive to the two of you," he says at last.

"What is it?" Clark asks.

"I was just wondering whether or not you were trying to have a baby the first time you got pregnant."

Clark and Lois both have pained expressions on their faces, then Clark finally speaks up. "We weren't trying, actually."

"I see," rising from his chair and coming around to the front of the desk. "That's the key."

"What do you mean?" a confused expression on her face.

"It sounds to me that you are so focused on getting pregnant that sex has become more clinical. Maybe you should just throw out the ovulation sticks and just let nature take its course," he replies.

Clark turns to his wife. "I think he's right," taking one of her hands in his.

"You think so?" looking curiously at him.

"I do," a serious look on his face. "Let's just make love because we _want to_ - not because we _have to_. What do you say?"

She thinks about it for a moment, then opens her purse and takes out the box of ovulation sticks; throwing it into the wastebasket next to the desk. "So if I say I want to make love now, you would?" a coy smile on her face.

"I would never pass up an opportunity to make love to my wife," smiling back at her.

"I would suggest you go home and do that," Emil quips.

They both turn to him. "Thanks, Emil," Clark getting up and shaking his hand.

"Yes, thank you," Lois adds, then turns to her husband. "Well? What are you waiting for?" arching one eyebrow at him.

"I thought I'd never ask," sweeping her into his arms and super-speeding out of the office.

Emil just chuckles as he sits back in his seat. Just then his phone rings. "Hello?" opening one of the drawers and slipping the folder inside. "Everything is fine," he says as he's locking the drawer. "Your cousin just left," continuing to talk. "I'm on my way home now. I'll see you in about ten minutes," standing up again and holding the phone between his neck and shoulder as he puts on his jacket. "I love you too," a smile on his face as he hangs up.

**Three years later...**

"This is never going to happen," Lois tells Chloe as they're having a cup of tea.

"I'm telling you it will happen again," she replies as she pours some milk into her tea and stirs it. "I'm living proof," patting her belly. "It took almost three years before Jimmy and I were able to conceive again. You just have to have faith."

"I keep telling myself that," leaning back against the chair with a sigh.

Chloe is about to reply when a little boy comes into the room. "Hi, Mommy," running up to them.

"Hi, sweetie," Lois picking up her son and swinging him around. "Have a good time at the park with Daddy?" looking him in the eyes.

"We sure did," he says as Clark comes into the room.

Lois puts down her son. "So, what did you do?"

"We went on the swings and everything," he says with a big smile on his face.

"That sounds like fun," brushing a lock of hair off his face.

He continues to smile, then looks curiously at her. "What's that?"

"What's what honey?" looking curiously at him.

"That," pointing at her stomach.

"Didn't we teach you not to point?" Clark gently admonishes him as he walks over to stand next to Lois. "That's your Mommy's stomach."

"I know that," pursing his lips into a frown. "What's that?" he says again while still pointing to her stomach.

Clark and Lois exchange glances, then Clark stoops down to his son's level and stares intently at her stomach. Then a smile slowly spreads across his face. He stands up and takes her hands in his. "You're pregnant," now sporting a big grin.

"WHAT?" staring at him in shock.

He nods his head. "You heard me," wrapping his arms around her and giving her a big squeeze.

"Told you it would happen again," Chloe getting up from her chair. "Congratulations you guys," throwing her arms around them both.

Their son looks up in confusion as the three of them continue to hug. "What does pregnant mean?"

They all turn to look down at him. "It means that you are going to have a baby brother or sister," Chloe says with a smile.

"Really?" his eyes widening.

"You better believe it," pulling away from Lois and Chloe to pick him up. "Now I think it's time for somebody to have a nap," carrying him upstairs. He returns a few minutes later to find Chloe had left. "Where'd she go?" he asks Lois as she places the cups and saucers in the sink.

"She thought we'd want some private time so that we could celebrate properly," smiling at him.

"You bet we do," lifting her up in his arms. "Let's go," super-speeding upstairs.

**Middle of the night**

Clark wakes up to find himself in bed alone. He slips on his pajama bottoms first, then makes his way downstairs and looks around for his wife but doesn't find her. He opens the kitchen door and sees her standing on the porch wearing his pajama top. He leans back against one of the posts and just gazes at her as she stands there in the moonlight, then quietly walks over and stands behind her; his arms wrapping around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. "Have I ever told you that moonlight becomes you?" softly kissing her neck.

"I think I'd remember if you had," craning her head to look up at him.

"Well it does," lowering his lips to hers.

"Really?" turning around in his arms to look up at him.

"Really," his lips finding hers again. "I still can't believe we're finally going to have another baby," he says after they pull apart.

"What I can't believe that it was our son who found out first. Isn't it a little early for him to have x-ray vision?" she asks him.

"That's a good question," shrugging his shoulders. "Then again, he was conceived under the yellow sun," he adds.

"True," her fingers linked around his neck.

They're about to kiss again when they hear the kitchen door open. They both look over to see their son standing in the doorway. "Now what are you doing up young man?" asks Clark.

"I couldn't sleep," letting the door slam behind him and running over to them.

Clark lets go of Lois and picks him up. "You couldn't sleep huh?"

He shakes his head. "Nope," wrapping his arms around Clark's neck. He cranes his neck to look at Lois. "When will I have my baby brother or sister?" he asks her.

"We're not sure yet," she replies; brushing a lock of hair off his face. "Probably not for another seven months or so."

"I can't wait," smiling up at her.

"I can't wait either," smiling at her son and husband as she wraps her arms around them and holds them tight.

**THE END**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this epilogue. Just so you know, Clark and Lois have twin girls, followed a couple years later by one more boy. Here are the names in order by birth. Their nicknames are in ( ):

Nicholas (Nick)

Lilith (Lilly)

Abigail (Abby)

Douglas (Doug)


End file.
